La punition
by Never-Forget-Never-Forgive
Summary: Il y a ceux qui ont une confiance aveugle en Juliet. Puis il y a Kate. Quand la docteure est portée disparue, l'impulsive brunette devra mettre de côté sa haine pour tenter de la retrouver... *Dialogues en anglais, futur femslash*
1. Chapter 1

**La punition**

**Coucou! Un petit mot pour vous dire à quel point je me trouve choyée de poster la première Fic Kate&Juliet française sur Fanfiction! Bonne lecture ^^**

- Fuck, I _hate_ that bitch!

Ce sont les paroles chaleureuses de Kate Austen envers Juliet Burke de si bon matin. Les deux femmes se portent une haine sans nom, la vue de l'autre suffit généralement à déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale. Tous les habitants de l'île sont au courant de cette bataille de regards accusateurs, de ce sentiment de hargne qu'elles alimentent chaque jour sans prendre une seule pause. C'est pourquoi la situation dans laquelle se trouve Kate présentement est des plus ironiques…

Juliet a rejoint le clan des survivants du vol 815 depuis 2 mois déjà, quittant les Autres sans un regard derrière son épaule pâle. Pourtant, cela fait une semaine que personne ne l'a vue. Si la majorité d'entre eux commençaient à l'apprécier, certains, dont Kate, sont plus qu'heureux de cette « disparition ». Les fans de Juliet soupçonnent un nouveau coup de Ben, ceux qui ne la portent pas dans leurs cœurs sont convaincus qu'elle est d'elle-même retournée avec les Autres, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment quittés d'ailleurs. Mais après une semaine, tous se demandent ce qui a bien pu arriver à la belle blonde. Sauf Kate.

Sawyer et Jack étaient en panique hier soir, réalisant enfin que leur précieuse amie ne semblait pas pressée de se pointer le nez. Ils envisagèrent le pire et décidèrent de partir dès le lendemain matin vers le village des Autres, à la recherche de leur Juliet. Bien sûr, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et les hommes durent rester au campement, l'un car Rose était malade, l'autre pour superviser la récolte de fruits dans une région inconnue de l'île. Qui fût envoyée à la recherche de la docteure? Kate, évidemment. Les deux femmes et les deux hommes se côtoyaient beaucoup car des couples se formaient sans cesse entre eux 4. Pour l'instant, la grande blonde avait une longueur d'avance sur la petite brune : Jack et Sawyer étaient à la cheville fine de Juliet la manipulatrice. Ce fût donc avec moult protestations que Kate partit vers le camp des Autres à 4 heures ce matin…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Le soleil indique à Kate qu'il est environ midi quand elle s'arrête pour se désaltérer et prendre une bouchée en vitesse. C'est bien beau le sauvetage express de Blondie, mais si elle s'évanouit en la cherchant, elle n'est pas plus avancée. En mangeant un sandwich que Claire lui a préparé, Kate réfléchit à la raison de sa haine pour Juliet. Au début, c'était seulement par vengeance de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Puis, le tout s'était transformé en manque de confiance car elle était une ancienne Autre. Ensuite, Kate avait connu Juliet. Une manipulatrice, une garce, une voleuse d'amoureux, une menteuse compulsive et une femme possédant un charisme énorme. Charisme qui faisait tomber sous son charme tous les hommes, et nombre de femmes, qu'elle côtoyait. Même Kate y avait succombé; ce pourquoi elle détestait tant Juliet. Depuis 10 ans, aucune femme ne lui avait fait cet effet. Sa dernière relation avec une femme s'étant affreusement mal terminée, Kate s'était juré de ne jamais retenter l'expérience. Devant les courbes somptueuses de la blonde, devant son sourire sensuel et ses yeux bleus pétillants, Kate voyait sa volonté disparaitre à vu d'œil…

Kate se relève du rocher où elle s'était assise pour se mettre en route. D'ici la tombée de la nuit, elle devrait avoir atteint sa destination. En espérant trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, car la jungle n'est pas très accueillante quand le ciel s'obscurcit. Sans parler de la fumée noire, ce monstre contrôlé par un autre monstre bien pire encore. Son pas se fait plus rapide en réalisant qu'elle n'est pas en sécurité, seule dans cette jungle, mais aussi car l'image des yeux bleus inondés de larmes de Juliet la hantent de plus en plus…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Le soleil se couche quand Kate arrive devant la clôture blanche qui délimite le village des ont tous l'air absents : plus de vêtements sur les corde à linge, plus d'enfants sur les balançoires, plus d'hommes prêts des BBQ. Tous semblent ailleurs. Mais où?

L'orage gronde au loin et Kate aimerait bien l'éviter. Elle tend l'oreille et ouvre les yeux, à la recherche du moindre signe pouvant révéler la présence de Blondie. Mais rien. Elle se résigne à abandonner la méthode discrète, toujours dans le but de sauver du temps.

- Juliet? Are you here?

Mais rien. Pas un bruit, pas un cri. Elle s'avance un peu entre les maisons, explore du regard. S'il ni a pas le moindre son, il y a au moins cette étrange lumière dans un petit cabanon à l'arrière de l'une des maisons. Une lumière comme celle que dégage une télévision, bien qu'amplifiée. Si elle s'est tapée toute cette route pour trouver Juliet installée devant la télé, Kate ne répond plus d'elle!

La brune s'approche du fameux cabanon, intriguée. Elle accélère pour poser sa main sur la petite poignée de la porte, qui grince dans la paume de sa main quand elle la tourne lentement.

Le minuscule espace que crée l'ouverture de la porte est suffisant pour laisser sortir les douloureux sons que la pièce retenait en ses quatre murs. Des cris de femmes, des hurlements déchirants qui laissent penser une torture mentale immense. Un viol émotif. Des cris entrecoupés de pleurs, de supplications et de violents sanglots.

L'oreille sensible de Kate reconnait la voix si douce de Juliette, changée par la peur mais toujours reconnaissable. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvre toute grande la porte du cabanon.

**C'était supposé être un one shot, mais pourquoi pas à plusieurs chapitres? Ça me permettra de voir votre intérêt ^^ Donc, reviews pour un prochain chapitre! Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur ;)**

**AB xxx**


	2. À la rescousse de Blondie

**À la rescousse de Blondie**

La porte s'ouvre grand et claque contre le mur derrière elle. Kate prend le temps d'analyser la pièce devant elle avant de s'y lancer.

Elle comprend en premier lieu d'où provient l'étrange lumière qu'elle a aperçue plus tôt. Sur tous les murs se trouvent des dizaines d'écrans de télévision, incrustés dans le béton. Il y en a aussi sur le plancher et au plafond. Sur tous les écrans sont diffusées les mêmes images: une séquence d'une trentaine de secondes d'une femme blonde qui sourit en ouvrant les bras, puis qui rit aux éclats quand un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans s'y jette. Cette même séquence qui joue en boucle est accompagnée de sons, d'une phrase répétée inlassablement. "I love you, Julian. One day, you'll meet aunty Juliet, the woman you were named after."

Au centre de cette étrange pièce qui rappelle une station Dharma, il y a une unique chaise. Sur la chaise est attachée une femme blonde, les cheveux aplatis sur la tête par la sueur. Elle pleure, sanglote et crie quand son regard se pose sur l'un des trop nombreux écrans. Parfois, elle ferme les yeux pour échapper à cette vision qui semble la terrifier. Quand cela dure plus de 10 secondes, son corps est parcouru d'une violente décharge électrique qui la fait se tordre de douleur sur sa chaise en bois.

Kate la reconnait uniquement grâce à ses yeux bleus océan remplis de larmes. Juliet. Jamais elle n'a vu sur ce visage d'ordinaire si calme une si grande détresse... La brune se dépêche de courir dans la pièce en se dirigeant vers la femme paniquée. Dès que les sons des pas de Kate résonnent sur la surface de verre, la voix de Juliet retentit.

- Please, Ben, make it stop! I understood, I won't do it again! Please, don't hurt me anymore! Oh please, please...  
- Juliet, it's Kate. Just stay calm, alright?

La brune se penche aux pieds de la blonde qui, les yeux injectés de sang et le regard fou, se débat. Kate approche sa main des fines chevilles ensanglantés, blessure causée par la friction des cordes sur la peau tendre. Aussitôt, Juliet hurle.

- Don't touch me!

Kate tente de faire taire les plaintes déchirantes de la femme, puis fini par les ignorer pour terminer son travail. Une fois les chevilles détachées, Juliet tente de frapper Kate au visage. Celle ci se relève juste à temps pour l'éviter, tout en commençant à délier les poignets meurtris de la blonde hystérique. La brune arrache les électrodes qui collent aux tempes de la prisonnière; sa mission est à moitié achevée. Comme Juliet est libérée, elle tente de s'échapper en se relevant rapidement. C'est beaucoup trop d'énergie pour le peu qu'il lui reste; elle s'effondre sur la plancher en frappant de la paume de sa main l'image qui se répète sans cesse. Elle est sur le point de s'évanouir quand Kate tente de l'aider à se relever, pourtant elle arrive tout de même à crier d'une voix rauque, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Don't FUCKING touch me!

Puis elle s'évanouie sur le plancher de télévisions, sa tête s'y heurte violemment. Sans hésiter, Kate soulève le corps qui pèse une plume et le balance par dessus son épaule. Avec toute la vitesse qu'elle peut atteindre, la brune court vers leur camp en ne pensant jamais à s'arrêter...

**-xxx-**

Elles arrivent au camp sur la plage tout juste comme le soleil se lève : tout est silencieux, excepté le bruissement des vagues qui viennent s'écraser contre les dunes de sable blanc. Sawyer est le seul levé, debout dans la cuisine, probablement pour prendre possession des meilleures céréales avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Quand Kate l'aperçoit, elle se dépêche de l'appeler à l'aide.

- Sawyer! Help! - What did you do to her, Freckles?, demande-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. - No time to explain. Go get Jack! NOW!

Sawyer s'élance en courant vers la tente de Jack pendant que Kate se dirige vers celle de Juliet. Elle dépose la femme inconsciente sur ses couvertures, s'assure que sa tête est bien en place l'oreiller. La respiration de la blonde semble faible, irrégulière. Kate dégage une mèche de cheveux du visage pâle quand Jack entre dans la tente, suivi de près par Sawyer. Ce dernier est vite renvoyé à l'extérieur, question de donner de l'air à Juliet.

- Kate, what happened? Describe me exactly what's going on.

Et Kate explique calmement qu'elle a trouvé Juliet dans cet état, elle décrit le contenu de la pièce et de ses effets sur la femme évanouie, les raisons de son évanouissement et ce que le vidéo montrait sans cesse à Juliet qui s'en rendait malade.

- A blonde woman with a small kid... I don't know what's all about, Jack.

- Must be Rachel and Julian, her sister and nephew. I'm sure it's Ben's fault!

- Yes, she did say something about Ben. What do we have to do, now?

- I have to check her body, to see where she's injure.

- Good luck Doc! I was just trying to release her and she screamed _don't touch me! _Better to do it before she wakes up.

- I will. Thanks for bringing her here.

- No problem.

Kate quitte la tente avec soulagement; elle déteste cette atmosphère de maladie, de tristesse et de souffrance. Elle se prépare un bol de fruits puis s'assoit sur le bord de l'eau en regardant l'horizon avec espoir. Un jour, ils quitteront cette île maudite qui ne leur apporte que des problèmes. Si seulement elle avait une raison d'endurer la vie ici...

À peine a-t-elle terminé de déjeuner qu'elle entend des pas se rapprocher rapidement d'elle. Jack arrive, essoufflé, avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux.

- She's awake and she won't let me look at her. She can't stop yelling! She'll wake up everyone. I _really _need to check her wounds. Could you please try something?

- No way! She hates me, don't you remember?

- Yeah but you're the one who saved her. Plus, you're a woman, and since she's been betrayed by a man...

- I'm not a doctor, Jack.

- I just need you to write on a list all her wounds. Then, I could help her.

- Alright, but I don't want Sawyer to know about it! He'll laugh at me for the rest of my life...

- Deal.

Kate soupire en se levant, ses pieds la menant malgré elle à la tente de Juliet pendant que Jack reste assis où elle était quelques instants plus tôt, à contempler l'océan. La brune entre dans la tente sans hésiter, puis prend place aux côtés de Juliet qui la regarde d'un air terrifié.

- Kate, please, tell him I'm fine and I don't need him to look after me!

- He won't listen, Juliet... You're hurt and it's normal for him to help people. You have the choice, now: him or me.

- Neither of you! I don't need help. I don't...

- Hey... It's ok... You'll be fine... He won't hurt you.

- No! You do it... But please, don't look too much.

- I won't. I swear. Now, get undress.

Juliet tente de se relever pour retirer ses vêtements qui lui collent à la peau, mais elle retombe sur son lit car l'énergie lui manque.

- Sorry... I didn't eat or drink for 5 days and I don't have a lot of energy.

- It's fine, I'll help you. And after, I'll make you something to eat, okay?

- Sounds good to me...

Dans la tête de Kate, les questions se bousculent: est-ce que Juliet a été attaché sur cette chaise durant 5 jours entiers? Quoi d'autre Ben lui a-t-il fait subir? Cette torture durait-elle depuis longtemps? Qu'avait dont fait Juliet pour mériter un pareille châtiment? Mais elle ne demande rien, car elle ne veut en rien brusquer la femme blessée.

Elle retire avec respect le chandail de Juliet, ses chaussures et ses jeans. Son cœur ratte un battement quand elle aperçoit le corps pâle, dénudé. Oui, il est superbe. Mais il est surtout recouvert d'une dizaines d'étranges marques diverses. La blonde rougit et relève la tête pour éviter de rencontrer à nouveau le regard de Kate. Sans attendre, cette dernière note toutes les anomalies que Jack devra tenter de guérir: il y a des brûlures, des coupures, des marques d'ongles et des mots gravés dans la chaire tendre, sans parler de la marque que Ben a fait brûlé au bas de son dos.

- Juliet? I'm done, you can put your clothes on...

- Thanks.

- Hey, Blondie, wanna know the good news?

- What?

- You're not alone, murmure Kate en prenant dans sa main la joue pâle et mouillée de larmes de Juliet.

Kate sait que plus tard, elle regrettera ce geste de compassion gratuite. Mais pour le moment, elle sait qu'elle a fait la bonne chose quand elle voit les yeux de Juliet se fermer de soulagement, quand sa joue se calle dans la paume de sa main avec gratitude...

**Donc hum... un autre chapitre ou pas? Ce sont à vos reviews de décider ;)**

**AB xxx**


	3. Nervosité

**Nervosité**

Plus les jours avançaient, plus Juliet reprenait des forces. Jack suivait de près ses mouvements, ses moindres actions. Elle prenait du mieux, souriait, commençait à sympathiser avec les survivants du vol 815. Pourtant, elle demeurait toujours aussi violente quand il était question de contacts physiques... Une simple pression dans la dos la faisait hurler, se déchainer. C'est elle même qui comprit pourquoi son corps réagissait de cette façon...

Jack lui avait demandé la permission d'observer ses blessures, de la guérir de ses mains. Évidemment, elle avait violemment protesté, lui assurant qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Après une semaine de refus, il cessa de pousser pour la convaincre. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent tous de déménager dans le village des Autres, puisque ceux ci étaient partis de toute façon. Ils y seraient en sécurité grâce aux pylônes de métal entourant le village et ils auraient accès à de la nourriture...

Déjà un mois qu'ils ont déménagé. Kate commence à tolérer Juliet, mais sans plus. Elles ne peuvent s'empêcher de parfois argumenter pour des stupidités, mais elles se contrôlent généralement. Ce soir, elles devront encore faire semblant de s'apprécier: il y a une soirée chez Sawyer, pour relaxer et oublier qu'ils sont pris au piège sur cette île de malheur. En sortant de chez elle vers 20h, Kate passe devant la maison de Juliet. Elle aperçoit la silhouette nue de la blonde, en haut de sa fenêtre.

- What a bitch, murmure Kate.

Elle veut probablement attirer l'attention de Sawyer, de Jack ou des deux. Elle rate son coup, car c'est celle de Kate qu'elle a gagnée. La brune traine des pieds jusqu'à la porte de Juliet, où elle est attirée pour une obscure raison. Elle cogne à la porte, par formalité, et entre à l'intérieur en s'annonçant.

- Juliet? It's Kate! I'm coming to get you for the party... You're ready?

Pas de réponses. Juste le silence de cette grande maison qui semble vide. Pourtant, Kate n'a pas halluciné. Elle se rappelle très, ou peut-être trop, bien de la silhouette aux courbes voluptueuses se déplaçant au deuxième. Elle décide donc de monter, se disant que Juliet ne l'a peut-être tout simplement pas entendue. Après tout, elle a une petite voix...

Les marches d'escalier craque, le plancher aussi. Bien vite elle est arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de la grande blonde. Celle-ci est assise au sol, le dos appuyé contre le lit. Elle a le regard vague, perdu. Quand elle voit Kate se tenir dans le cadre de la porte, avec sa robe noire qui épouse ses courbes fermes, elle sourit. Juliet n'a, pour sa part, pas encore eu le temps de se changer. Elle ne porte qu'une serviette blanche comme sa peau, qui cache son corps mutilé.

- Hi there... Sorry, I didn't wanna bother you. I was on my way to Sawyer's and I...

- It's very sweet of you, Kate. If you don't mind waiting me for 15 minutes, I'll be ready.

La brune esquisse un sourire en coin et s'assoit sur le lit pendant que Juliet se change dans la salle de bain juste à côté. Kate ferme ses yeux quelques instants, et quand elle les ouvre 5 minutes plus tard, Juliet se tient devant elle, portant de longs pantalons noirs qui flottent autour de ses fines jambes, une paire de talons hauts bleu nuit avec un top assorti. Il s'attache dans son cou, pour dégager son dos parfait... recouvert de blessures infligées par Ben. Juliet pose sa main sur l'épaule de Kate, touchée par son expression de sincère tristesse.

- It's okay, Kate. Don't look at me like that, it doesn't hurt anymore! Well, not too much. Could you please put some make up on the scares? I don't want them to be... there, tonight.

- Of course, Blondie. Come here.

Kate tapote une espace entre ses cuisses, sur le lit, et Juliet s'y glisse en lui donnant un petit poudrier rempli de fond de teint pâle ainsi qu'un pinceau. La plus jeune s'en saisie, ouvre le boîtier et étend la substance poudreuse sur le pinceau aux poils soyeux. Elle le passe ensuite respectueusement partout dans le dos de Juliet, pour égaliser le teint de la peau déjà parfaite. En dix minutes, plus rien ne parait. Kate dépose le matériel, tout en tentant d'occuper son esprit à autre chose que le corps envoûtant de Juliet. Elle frissonne, à chaud et ne cesse de bouger. La blonde commence à rire doucement et prend la main de Kate dans la sienne, tournant son visage pour rencontrer celui de la nerveuse brune.

- Kate, do you want me?

- I... what?!

- I said, Kate, do you want me? You're acting like a teenager in front of a boy! Heat coming from your body, you can't stop moving, I can feel shivers on your legs when I move my body on yours...

- No, I don't... I...

- Hey, relax, it's just a joke! Didn't you notice anything special?

- Niop.

-You're touching me. And I'm not screaming. And _I'm _the one who wants you... Badly.

Juliet se retourne et s'assoit sur les cuisses de Kate pour l'embrasser avec passion, sa main se glissant dans son décolleté. La brune ferme les yeux avec bonheur, le parfum entêtant de la femme l'enveloppe délicieusement. Quand elle les ouvre à nouveau... elle retourne à la réalité. Encore une fois, elle ne faisait que rêver. Juliet se tient devant elle, toujours aussi timide à cause de ce que Ben lui a infligé. Elle ne porte pas sa tenue de séductrice, mais bien un jeans et une chemise blanche boutonnée trop haut.

- Kate? I'm ready...

Décidément, la soirée s'annonce longue...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kate passe sa soirée à observer Juliet. Cette dernière ne ressemble en rien au rôle de la femme timide qu'elle joue devant la brune: avec ses amis, elle est rieuse, enjouée et souriante. Elle ne se laisse toujours pas toucher, mais au moins il est possible de lui parler sans avoir droit à l'un de ses regards de femme battue qui crève le cœur! Pourquoi se montrer si vulnérable devant Kate seulement? Pour essayer de l'avoir de son côté, pour lui infliger une torture mentale insupportable ou encore pour lui montrer qu'elle lui accorde toute sa confiance? Ah, la complexité des femmes!

Quand la soirée tire à sa fin et que tous se préparent à partir, Kate aperçoit Juliet qui se dirige dans le long corridor vers la salle de bain. Elle se lance à sa suite, puis s'enferme avec elle dans la petite pièce quand la porte de referme. Juliet la regarde, paniquée, et s'appuie contre le mur près de la fenêtre pendant que Kate se rapproche dangereusement de sa bulle.

- Blondie. We need to talk.

- In a bathroom? Don't think so. Get out.

- After, I swear! But for now, I'm way too curious of something. Why are you so shy with me, and so happy with everyone else? What did I do to you?

- You saved my life. You saw me naked. You saw my scares. You touch my cheek. You make me feel weird when you're around. I love you. You hate me. Need something else or you get it?

- I... I'm sorry Juliet, I didn't realise how you feel. Can we, at least, talk about it?

- I see no reason why. Could you, please, leave me alone?

- Don't be that stubborn, will you?

- If I'm stubborn, what are YOU, Kate Austen? Get the _fuck _out of here!

- Finally, another emotion then sadness! Juliet Burke, you're killing me!

Elles sont enragées, leurs respirations sont puissantes et bruyantes. Il y a une tension entre les deux femmes, comme un malaise qui ne veut partir. Elles s'observent, se toisent, se fixent. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Kate marche lentement vers Juliet qui la regarde approcher avec une panique sans nom dans les yeux. La brunette s'assure de se déplacer pas à pas, pour donner le temps à Juliet de protester si elle le souhaite. Cette dernière, pourtant, tend la main vers la joue de Kate et la caresse avec douceur. Elle retire ses doigts rapidement, comme si elle s'était brûlée au contact de la femme superbe. Le visage constellé de taches de rousseur s'avance vers celui lisse et pâle de Juliet. Leurs lèvres sont à quelques centimètres de distance, la brune glisse ses doigts dans les épaisses mèches de cheveux de la blonde. Leurs nez se frottent, Juliet ferme les yeux, prise d'une douleur subite, puis les ouvre de nouveau pour affronter sa peur. Les fines lèvres rosées vont pour rompre la distance avec celles, pulpeuses et rouges foncées, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre violemment. Elles n'ont même pas le réflexe de s'écarter l'une de l'autre, tellement elles sont fascinées par le regard intense qu'elles partagent. Elle ne se séparent que quand elles entendent la voix moqueuse de Sawyer.

- Well, looks like you two have been drinking too much... I would _love _to see what's going to happen next.

Juliet fuit la salle de bain, horrifiée. Elle pose sa main sur sa bouche, comme si elle réalisait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Le cœur de Kate se déchire en voyant ses cheveux blonds disparaitre dans les cadre de la porte. Tout est à recommencer... Elle se tourne vers Sawyer et lui hurle avec rage:

- You're an asshole, James!

Elle sort de la pièce en courant, espérant retrouver Juliet avant que celle-ci ne tombe dans la déprime...

**Bahon, j'écris cette Fic pour moi même il parait ^^ prochain chapitre à venir un jour!**


	4. Confiance

**Confiance  
**  
Dans la tête de Kate, c'est la panique totale. Elle avait été si proche de toucher Juliet, de sentir son parfum, de goûter ses lèvres et d'apprécier la chaleur de son corps sur le sien! Ce qui fait que sa tête est en panique, par contre, c'est le fait qu'elle déteste Juliet. La femme avait raison en l'en accusant: elle haït tout ce que représente la blonde. C'est le mal, la méchanceté! Elles passent leurs entières journées à s'engueuler! Et si c'était de l'amour? Non... Non... Quoique... La méchanceté de Juliet s'explique; c'est à cause de Ben qui la forçait à faire tout ce qu'il demandait. De plus, il semble l'avoir battue à maintes reprises, ce qui ne peut pas contribuer au bonheur et à la gentillesse d'une femme... Alors, oui, peut-être qu'il s'agit bien là d'une forme d'amour, aussi étrange soit-elle!

Kate frappe à la porte de chez Juliet avec force, comme une déchaînée. Tout est noir, pourtant la jeune femme est persuadée que la propriétaire de la maison s'y trouve. Où pourrait-elle bien être sinon?

- Juliet, please! Don't be a child. Let me in. Come on!

Aucune réponse. Elle attend un moment, puis tourne la poignée qui est déverrouillée. Toute la maison est plongée dans le noir. La brune s'assoit sur le divan, regarde autour d'elle dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'éclat bleuté des magnifiques yeux de Juliet.

- Juliet? It's me, I'm on the couch. I'll stay there until you come to talk with me, ok? I won't hurt you I swear...

Elle entend des pas au deuxième étage, mais elle ne se lance pas à la recherche de la blonde. Elle décide de laisser le choix à Juliet de lui parler ou non, mais surtout du moment qu'elle choisira. Kate s'étend sur le divan, bien préparée à passer une longue nuit blanche à attendre...

-xxx-

Vers deux heures du matin, quand le ciel est à son point le plus noir sur l'île, des pas se font entendre dans l'escalier. Kate se relève du divan, comme un félin à l'affût, pour fixer sa proie qui se tient nerveusement au bas de l'escalier. La proie en question se balance d'un pied à l'autre, le regard fuyant et les mains tremblantes d'émotion. D'un souffle, elle murmure:

- I'll tell you all you need to know. But after, I want no more questions coming from you or Jack. Understood?

- Yes, Juliet. Perfectly.

Kate prend place sur le divan, Juliet fait de même mais à l'autre bout complètement. La brune rêverait de prendre la jolie blonde dans ses bras pour l'encourager à parler, la rassurer. Bien sûr, c'est impossible... Juliet hésite, semble chercher ses mots en fuyant le regard doux d'une Kate morte d'inquiétude pour cette femme qu'elle se surprend à apprécier. Elle prend une grande respiration, mais change d'avis à la toute dernière minute. Juliet se lève sans un mot, remonte les escaliers en courant. Elle redescend peu après, tenant contre son corps un gros cahier rouge en cuir. Elle le tend à Kate, expéditive dans ses mouvements, comme pour se débarrasser de cette chose.

- What is it?

- My diary. The journal I wrote when I first got here. You'll read everything you need to know about Ben, and I won't need to... talk about it. Take it with you and bring it back tomorrow. Good night, Kate.

Kate quitte la maison, sonnée par tant de confiance si rapidement acquise. Entre ses mains repose les souvenirs de Juliet, tout ce que Ben a osé lui faire subir... C'est sans un mot qu'elle s'enferme dans sa propre maison, se barricade dans sa chambre et se prépare à une longue nuit de lecture...

**-xxx-**

_**15 septembre 2001**___

Mon arrivée sur l'île était géniale! Le paysage est splendide, tout est vert autour de mes yeux émerveillés! Les gens sont gentils, tout le monde semble heureux d'avoir à leurs côtés une médecin qui pourra aider les femmes à mener leurs grossesses à terme. C'est sûr que c'est beaucoup de pression, tant de vies sur les épaules... Mais j'y arriverai! De plus, je sais que je serai aidée par des dizaines de gens fantastiques: j'ai rencontré Ben, un homme timide mais adorable. Il semble très satisfait que je sois enfin arrivée, je suis pour ma part contente d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un à qui je pourrai faire confiance à l'avenir...

_**20 septembre**___

À peine quelques jours que j'ai posé le pied à terre, pourtant je sens déjà les ennuis se profiler à l'horizon. Un homme très séduisant, Docteur Goodwin, travaille avec moi et tente de me charmer. Je me suis prise au jeu, et j'ai adoré l'expérience... Il me vole des caresses entre nos heures de travail, des baisers à nos pauses déjeuner. Ce n'est que tantôt que j'ai appris qu'il était le mari de ma psychologue. Aoutch. Je devrais arrêter de le voir, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Il me rend heureuse comme personne avant lui, notre relation est simple, sans compromis à faire. J'ai envie de plus, je sens qu'un lien spécial pourrait s'établir entre nous éventuellement. Nous n'aurons qu'à redoubler de prudence...

_**2 octobre**___

Ce n'est pas de sa femme dont j'aurais du me méfier, mais bien de son patron: apparemment, Ben est en amour avec moi! Il ne me connait que depuis quelques semaines, et déjà il me court après comme un petit chiot! Je ne sais comment m'en débarrasser sans perdre son amitié. Je ne veux pas non plus l'avoir à dos, certains disent qu'il est le pire ennemi qu'on peut rêver d'avoir... À suivre.

_**4 novembre**___

Ces temps ci, j'écris peu et je le regrette amèrement car cette simple activité me faisait un bien immense. Je travaille trop pour penser à quelque chose d'autre, j'ai même pris mes distances avec Goodwin. Ben m'a invité à souper chez lui hier soir: catastrophe. Il bégayait durant le repas, enchaînait les compliments maladroits et les gaffes stupides. Je l'ai quitté assez tôt; il a essayé de m'embrasser en me raccompagnant chez moi. J'ai bien vu qu'il était blessé que je l'ai repoussé, mais avais-je vraiment un autre choix? De toute façon, je ne reste que 6 mois sur l'île, pour revenir m'occuper de ma sœur. Ben n'endurera pas cette humiliation bien longtemps!

_**16 décembre**___

Juliet, tu n'es qu'une imbécile! J'avais rendez-vous avez Goodwin hier, sur le bord de la plage. Je me suis ouvertement moquée du fait que Ben était amoureux de moi, le traitant de pauvre enfant en amour avec une femme. Nous avons fait l'amour, puis je me suis aperçue que nous étions observés par Ben. Combien de temps avant qu'il n'alerte la femme de mon amant? Que vais-je devoir faire pour regagner sa confiance, après l'avoir tant blessé?

_**17 décembre**___

Voilà, je le savais: Ben n'est qu'un sale traitre! Il exige mon corps et mon amour en échange de son silence! Il veut que je partage ses repas, sa maison, son lit, sa vie... Tout! Bien sûr, j'ai d'abord refusé en me disant que Goodwin comprendrait. Ben a ensuite précisé que si je ne me pliais pas à ses ordres, il y aurait des conséquences. J'ai éclaté de rire devant lui; que pouvait-il bien me faire? Il m'a alors avoué que le travail que je faisais était excellent... mais qu'il progressait trop lentement, qu'il devrait me garder un an sur l'île. Il m'a assuré qu'après un an il me laisserait partir si je faisais tout ce qu'il me demandait. Si je refusais et désobéissais... il parlait de me garder deux ans! Je voulais revoir ma sœur et son enfant au plus vite, mais qu'étais-je prête à faire pour cela? Je me suis donc décidée pour essayer de bâtir quelque chose avec Ben, espérant que mes chances de m'en aller en seraient décuplées...

_**31 décembre**___

Pour célébrer la nouvelle année, je suis allée de mon plein grès chez Ben en me disant qu'en faisant l'amour avec lui une unique fois, tout mes problèmes seraient réglés... Erreur, Juliet... Erreur. Non seulement il a été d'une violence écœurante, mais il me traitait sans cesse de salope, de pute, m'insultait en me disant que je n'étais qu'une femme sans cervelle juste assez bonne pour le satisfaire au lit. Il mordait, griffait et giflait chaque centimètre nu de ma peau qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Je m'étais moi-même donnée à cet homme, pourtant je me sentais violée... Quand il a eu finit de meurtrir mon sexe du sien, il s'est couché sur moi en respirant lourdement, murmurant que je serais à lui pour le reste de sa vie. Que j'étais prise ici, que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je suis retournée chez moi, me sentant sale et humiliée...

_**20 mai 2002**___

C'est ma psy qui m'oblige à écrire de nouveau. Écrire, écrire! Mais écrire quoi? Mes rares caresses affectueuses d'un homme marié, les insultes de Ben ou encore les moments désagréables passés dans son lit? Le vivre, c'est bien assez sans en plus devoir l'écrire...

_**15 septembre 2002**___

1 an. 6 mois de plus que prévus que je suis ici, sur cette maudite île! 6 mois durant lesquels j'aurais pu assister à l'accouchement de ma soeur, à la naissance de mon neveu, à ses premiers pas et premiers mots... À la place, je travaille comme une folle pour trouver une moyen de sauver des femmes d'une maladie qui semble impossible à identifier! En plus des nuits passées avec Ben, toutes plus violentes et insultantes les unes que les autres... J'ai eu la chance de voir Goodwin quelque fois, mais rien de très sérieux. Je n'ai plus fais l'amour avec lui depuis que Ben s'est faite une place dans ma vie, pourtant j'en aurais bien besoin... Je me demande parfois si j'aurais le courage de lui montrer mon corps tel qu'il est maintenant, plein de cicatrices, de blessures. Je crains que le réponse soit non...

_**7 décembre**___

Bonne fête Juliet... J'ai voulu célébrer mes 32 ans en compagnie de mon charmant docteur, mais je me suis encore une fois crée de faux espoirs. J'ai fais confiance à Goodwin... Et je n'aurais pas du. Il s'est moqué de moi et m'a demandé de revenir le voir quand mes blessures seraient disparues... Je crois que je n'écrirai pas avant un moment.

_**24 juillet 2003**___

La chaleur étouffante de l'île oblige les gens à se promener avec très peu de vêtements, et comme je ne peux me résoudre à dévoiler tant de ma peau meurtrie, je me suis évanouie aujourd'hui. Je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Ben, son sexe se retirant tout juste du mien. Il avait ajouté de nouvelles coupures sur mes épaules; prise de désespoir, je me suis mise à hurler. Il a voulu me faire taire pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, me donnant de violents coups de poing au ventre. J'en ai du le souffle coupé, puis j'ai immédiatement arrêté de faire du bruit. Ce qui ne le faisait pourtant pas stopper... Je suis sortie de chez lui en me tenant le ventre, les cuisses pleines de sang. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant chez moi, dans un bain bouillant, que je me suis rendue compte que je portais un enfant et que je venais de le perdre. Avec les coups qu'il m'avait donnés, j'avais aussi perdu tout espoir d'être mère un jour... Je suis brisée.

_**15 septembre**___

Pour célébrer mes 2 ans sur l'île, Ben m'a forcé à regarder un vidéo de ma soeur avec son bébé. J'étais dans une pièce composée uniquement de télévisions, attachée sur une chaise. Dès que je fermais les yeux plus de dix secondes, la chaise me donnait un violent choc électrique. En sortant de la pièce, une heure plus tard, j'avais les nerfs à vifs et la peau sensible à un point inimaginable. J'espère ne jamais y retourner.

_**22 novembre**___

Il me bat, m'insulte, me viole et me laisse pleine de sang au milieu de la jungle. C'est rendu une routine, je n'y pense même plus. Pour moi le sexe se résume maintenant à ça, il m'est impossible d'imaginer que la tendresse existe encore. Je ne veux plus jamais faire l'amour.

_**7 décembre**___

33 ans. Je souffle sur ma bougie, me disant que l'année prochaine, tout sera différent. J'aurai à nouveau une raison de vivre...

_**1er janvier 2004**___

Cette fois, je ne suis plus rien. De femme calme et posée, je me suis transformée en petite fille craintive et hystérique. Il m'a complètement changée, démolie. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, une pâle copie de l'ancienne Juliet. Il réussi maintenant à me faire croire à ses mensonges, à ses insultes vulgaires. Je suis laide, inutile et stupide...

_**5 mars**___

Je sors souvent me promener seule pour respirer, penser à la vie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai été rejointe par ma psychologue... accompagnée d'un flot incessants de menaces et promesses de morts toutes les plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. Elle venait tout juste de s'apercevoir de la relation que j'ai eue avec son mari, Goodwin. Bien sûr, il ni a plus rien entre nous depuis que Ben s'est imposé comme mon garde du corps. Goodwin n'en voulait qu'à mon corps, à ce visage autrefois si serein et joyeux. Sa femme ni croit pourtant pas: elle n'a pas cessé de me crier par la tête durant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je l'ai laissée faire, impassible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à me hurler que nos séances étaient terminées. Parfait. Comme si une simple psy pouvait quelque chose contre Ben, de toute façon.

_**3 août**___

Goodwin s'est violemment disputé avec sa merveilleuse_ femme hier soir. Résultat: il a atterri devant ma porte en pleurant comme un enfant. Il voulait le retour de_** sa**_ Juliet, l'ancienne Juliet qu'il avait tant aimée. Elle n'était plus là, mais j'ai quand même tout tenté pour le faire aller mieux... J'ai le cœur trop bon; quand je me fais battre il rit, quand il se fait crier dessus je l'accueille. J'ai tellement besoin d'affection que je n'ai pas le temps, ni le loisir, d'entretenir de la rancune envers le seul homme qui ose encore me regarder. Je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras, puis l'ai installé sur le divan en caressant ses cheveux. J'ai écouté toutes les histoires mignonnes qu'il a vécues avec elle, toutes celles que j'aurais voulues vivre avec lui. Il pleurait parfois un peu, parfois il essayait de regagner de l'assurance... pour s'effondrer encore la tête sur mes cuisses. Si la femme qu'il avait aimé était devenue une autre, qu'était-il donc arrivé à cet homme qui m'avait tant fait trembler? Il est partie chez lui la retrouver aux petites heures du matin, me demandant pardon pour tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir en me donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Rien d'amoureux, tout d'un adieu. Pourtant, de la fenêtre de sa maison sombre, Ben ne partageait pas mon avis: pour lui, c'était la guerre._

_**25 août**___

Je suis étonnée que Ben n'ai rien fait à Goodwin pour le baiser. J'ai même peur de cette réaction pacifiste. Il s'est vengé sur moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Mon corps est un objet; quand il me frappe sans relâche, mon esprit quitte l'objet pour explorer des pays inconnus. J'attends le moment maudit où Ben annoncera tout à la femme du docteur, encore une fois. La première fois, même en me donnant corps et âme à lui, il avait tout dit à ma psy. En attendant, Goodwin et moi on se voit de temps en temps. Une fois, il nous est même arrivés d'avoir une envie irrésistible de faire l'amour. Les vêtements sont tombés au sol, en pièces. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a déposée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Juste comme il commençait à me pénétrer, son regard plein de désir a chuté sur mon corps meurtri et il a reculé. Il s'est rhabillé, s'enfuyant lâchement en disant que c'était au dessus de ses forces. Je n'ai pas pleuré. J'ai remis mes vêtements tranquillement, et j'ai terminé ma dernière bouteille de Gin.

_**31 août**___

Nous nous sommes revus, entre amis. Nous avons conclu que cette relation serait amicale seulement; même si je m'ennuie de ses mains autrefois tendres sur mon corps sans imperfections, j'apprécie énormément le lien que je garde avec lui. Sans personne à qui se confier, l'île nous rend tous un peu plus fous encore...

_**15 septembre**___

Jour de mes trois ans ici. J'ai vu ma sœur et son fils, Julian, à travers un écran. J'ai pleuré, supplié, crié... Rien ni a fait. Je n'ai eu droit qu'à 26 malheureuses secondes de bonheur, pour trois ans de calvaire. Un jour viendra où il payera... Il m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'il avait une grave tumeur à la colonne vertébrale et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire de toutes mes dents. La claque qui a suivie ne m'a même pas affectée tellement je me réjouissais de son malheur: à son tour de souffrir. Personne sur l'île ne peut le guérir, c'est une question de temps. Cher Ben, que m'as-tu fais? L'ancienne Juliet aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sur ta pauvre carcasse infâme: la nouvelle fait la danse de la joie dans sa cuisine en pensant à ta mort prochaine...

_**22 septembre**___

La mélancolie de mes trois ans sur l'île a été éclipsée par le crash du vol l'Océanic 815. Le devant de l'avion sur la plage, l'arrière à l'autre bout de l'île. Ethan et Goowdin on été envoyés en éclaireur, pour infiltrer les campements et découvrir qui étaient les survivants. Quand il a quitté, il a pressé sa main sur mon épaule en signe de soutien moral. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai su que j'en aurais grand besoin.

_**27 septembre**___

Ben m'a forcé à le suivre dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas, ce matin. Il disait vouloir me montrer quelque chose de magnifique, il souriait comme un enfant. Je me suis laissée prendre à son jeu, persuadée qu'il me laisserait enfin reprendre le sous marin qui m'avait apporté dans cet endroit maudit. Quand nous sommes arrivés devant un corps d'homme, mort, je n'ai pu retenir un haut-le-cœur. Quand il l'a retourné pour me montrer le visage en lent état de décomposition de Goodwin, je suis tombée à genoux de désespoir. Comme tout s'arrangeait, il a fallu que Ben intervienne. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne parler pleurer, mais mes yeux se remplissaient quand même de larmes. Il s'est éloigné en me disant de prendre le temps qu'il me fallait, puis en criant que j'étais à lui. La sienne...

_**12 novembre**___

Ben a été capturé par une partie des survivants. Bien sûr, tout fait parti de son plan. Il essaie de repérer des femmes enceintes pour les ramener ici, afin que je les examine. Je déteste mon métier.

_**4 décembre**___

Je n'écris plus car je suis maintenant également infiltrée parmi eux. J'évite de montrer ce journal, le garde précieusement en sécurité. Ben croyait que leur confiance serait plus facile à gagner pour une femme, il m'a donc envoyée. Je dois jouer la comédie pour gagner la sympathie de Jack, docteur qui pourrait sauver Ben. Je l'ai embrassé plusieurs fois, mais si les circonstances m'obligent à coucher avec lui, Ben peut se déclarer homme mort. Il y a cette femme, Kate Austen, qui pique ma curiosité. Son dégoût envers moi est évident, pourtant je sens toujours son regard sur moi. Sa confiance sera la plus dure à avoir.

_**7 décembre 2004**___

Jack a réussi à me faire parler. Il sait que c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, et son cadeau fût à la fois repoussant et merveilleux. Il fit l'amour avec moi dans ma tente, tout doucement. Il regardait mon corps comme n'importe quel autre, me touchait comme une femme normale. Quand il a atteint l'orgasme et qu'il s'est retiré de moi, je me suis rapprochée de son torse musclé pour lui demander comment il pouvait faire l'amour à une femme pleine de cicatrices. Il a répondu qu'il ne les voyait même pas, car en me baisant il imaginait Kate. J'étais si heureuse d'enfin plaire à un homme, mais il a fallu que cette garce se glisse une place entre nous. La haine qu'elle entretenait à mon égard est maintenant partagée.

_**22 février 2005**___

J'ai désobéis à Ben. J'ai donné des informations cruciales sur les Autres à Jack et sa bande, je leur ai expliqué les points faibles de Ben et je ne faisais plus mes devoirs d'espionne. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher. Je le sais. J'ai peur. J'ai peur de mourir. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir mieux connue Kate Austen. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus elle me tolérait. Plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus j'avais le loisir de me plonger dans ses yeux époustouflants.

_**16 mars**___

Je suis de retour au campement. Mon corps me brûle, me fait souffrir. Durant cinq jours, je suis restée enfermée dans la pièce aux télévisions sans boire, manger ou même dormir. Dormir m'était impossible car dès que mes paupières se refermaient plus de 10 secondes, un violent choc électrique se propageait dans tout mon corps. Après 5 jours de ce traitement, mes nerfs sont à vif, mes sensations sont décuplées et je ne peux m'imaginer les mains de quelqu'un sur moi. C'est Kate qui m'a délivré de cet enfer; elle est d'une gentillesse incroyable avec moi. Je l'apprécie presqu'autant que je la hais. Durant mon absence, elle s'est tapée Jack et Sawyer. Beaucoup de classe, ma belle, mais pourquoi je continue à m'obstiner sur ton cas, à me persuader que tu vaux mieux?

_**24 mars**___

Déménagement du campement: nous prenons les maisons des Autres qui semblent tous avoir désertés. Après tout, qu'avons nous à perdre?

_**1er mai**___

Kate et moi, on s'est beaucoup trop rapprochées. Je sens un début d'attirance entre nous, mais je n'aime pas ça. J'ai peur que cela ne vienne que de moi, peur surtout de l'endroit où mes pulsions pourraient nous mener. Je ne peux pas coucher avec elle, ni d'ailleurs partager quelque chose avec cette femme, avec une femme. Même si j'en ai envie. Ce soir, il y a une soirée chez Sawyer. Je redoute sa présence, celle de Kate. Avec un peu de chance, je me trouverai une excuse pour rester à la maison...

_**1er mai, tard**___

À deux doigts de l'embrasser! Totalement insensé! Stupide, stupide, stupide! Je te cache dans un lieu sûr, précieux journal, car cette femme est au moins autant obstinée que moi. Si elle continue de s'acharner sur ce que Ben m'a fait subir, elle remuera ciel et terre pour parvenir à ses fins. Je l'entends qui entre dans la maison, je cours au deuxième étage pour cacher le cahier en haut de mon garde robe. Adieu.  
_**  
- Juliet Burke**__  
_  
**-xxx-**

Quand Kate termine sa lecture, elle est sonnée. Non seulement elle vient d'apprendre qu'elle ne laissait pas Juliet complètement indifférente, mais elle voit enfin l'étendue de la cruauté de Ben. Elle ressent le fort besoin de protéger Juliet, au cas où il oserait revenir dans un village rempli d'hommes armés. Il est 6 heures du matin, les gens commencent à se lever pour aller au travail, et Kate ne pense qu'à se rendre chez Juliet pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle est là. Elle décide pourtant de ne rien en faire, de se recoucher, de ne pas se rendre au travail aujourd'hui. Elle est en équipe avec Juliet dans l'atelier de mécanique; elle souhaite laisser du temps et de l'espace à cette femme qui vient de lui accorder toute sa confiance, de lui confier tout ses secrets. Elle se rendort avec difficulté, inquiète pour la jolie blonde qui a déjà trop souffert pour une seule vie.

**-xxx-**

Pour Juliet, la journée est longue et stressante. Kate ne s'étant pas présentée ce matin, elle est seule avec tout le travail... et ses pensées. Si elle n'est pas venue, c'est parce qu'elle est dégoûtée du commencement d'attirance que Juliet croit ressentir. Elle fuit cette relation qui la repousse, cette femme qu'elle déteste tant. Après tout, qui a-t-il d'attirant chez une femme faible qui se laisse battre et violer sans même réagir? Juliet s'en doutait: ses impulsions, comme donner ce journal à Kate, ne lui apportent que des problèmes! Le journal, Kate devrait normalement le lui ramener ce soir. Encore 4 heures avant le retour à la maison. 4 longues heures d'appréhension, d'imagination négative illimitée et de faux espoirs refoulés...

**Alors? À ma seule revieweuse, j'ai essayer de ne pas mettre trop d'anglais dans celui-ci!**

Vous en pensez quoi, chers lecteurs? Un peu plus long que d'habitude, ce chapitre!

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues!

AB xxx :)


	5. Incertitude

**Incertitude**

Kate décide de s'extirper de ses chaudes couvertures quand le soleil se met à tranquillement descendre par sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle s'habille à la hâte, avec une paire de short en jeans et une chemise blanche ouverte sur un débardeur violet. La brune laisse détachés ses cheveux bouclés, se lave les dents et le visage avant de prendre la direction de la maison de Juliet. Avant de passer la porte d'entrée, elle se ravise et attrape le journal intime de sa propriétaire. Un dernier coup d'œil pour son reflet dans le miroir et elle est sortie.

Elle est très nerveuse, alors Juliet doit l'être encore plus! Si elle n'a eu qu'à lire des pages et des pages de souvenirs affreux et tristes, Juliet a du les écrire, les vivre et surtout lui faire assez confiance pour ensuite lui laisser entre les mains le précieux journal! Elle cogne à la porte de la maison de Juliet, juste en face de la sienne. Elle attend, angoissée, sur le proche. Kate regarde autour d'elle, joue avec ses cheveux et mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Quand finalement la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître une Juliet essoufflée, la plus jeune ne sait comment réagir. Elle est sans mot, elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Elle lui tend donc le journal, les joues brûlantes et rougies par la gêne, puis s'avance pour s'apprêter à parler.

- Juliet, I...

- It's okay, Kate. No need to talk I get it.

Son ton est désappointé. Pour elle, il est clair que l'absence de Kate au travail résulte de son dégoût envers les sentiments de Juliet, envers ce qu'elle a vécu. Elles se sont toujours détestées, pourquoi cela changerait après la lecture d'un ramassis de souvenirs pitoyables? Comme la maîtresse de la maison s'apprête à fermer la porte, Kate abat sa main avec force sur la surface de bois pour la maintenir ouverte.

- I don't want to talk about it either, Juliet. But I'm there for you. If you ever need anything, I won't be far.

Oubliant sa douleur physique, ses principes et l'étrangeté de la situation, Juliet se jette dans les bras de Kate en la serrant avec force.

- Thank you...

Kate ne sait comment réagir, alors elle enlace la douce femme en la berçant tranquillement contre sa poitrine. Elle sent, dans l'étreinte de Juliet, un mélange de reconnaissance, de désespoir et d'amour. Elle sourit légèrement en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de la blonde. Kate se dégage doucement, Juliet recule, surprise de sa propre réaction spontanée.

- I'll let you sleep, Blondie. Call me if there's anything I can do to make you feel better.

- I will.

**-xxx-**

Vers minuit, Juliet se réveille en sueur dans son lit. Ses nuits sont sans cesse dérangées par des cauchemars, par la peur que Ben revienne pour elle. Quand elle se réveille, il lui est impossible de se rendormir; la crainte de voir apparaitre dans sa chambre le petit homme au regard fouineur est trop grande.

Sans réfléchir, elle enfile son pyjama le plus long, ses pantoufles les plus chaudes et sort de la maison sur la pointe des pieds. Elle sort de chez elle en verrouillant la maison, marche jusqu'à la porte principale de chez Kate. Celle-ci s'ouvre sans aucun effort, Juliet la maudit d'être aussi imprudente par les temps qui courent. N'importe qui pourrait pénétrer ici... Elle la verrouille derrière elle et monte silencieusement jusqu'au dernier étage, cherchant du regard une pièce qui pourrait être la chambre de Kate.

Elle trouve finalement et y pénètre sans hésitation. Elle se dirige vers le lit, immédiatement rassurée par la respiration lente et profonde de la belle endormie. Juliet retire ses pantoufles puis se fait une place sous les couvertures, se love au creux du corps de Kate. Elle place le bras de la brune atour de sa taille et s'endort presque instantanément, ajustant sa respiration nerveuse à celle, paisible, de la femme assoupie...

**-xxx-**

En se réveillant vers 6h le lendemain matin, Kate a l'étrange impression d'être avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, c'est complètement impossible puisqu'elle dort seule depuis son arrivée ici, et que personne n'a la clé de sa maison. La porte, elle réalise en grognant. Elle a encore oublié de la verrouiller avant d'aller dormir!

Quand elle comprend que la présence qu'elle sent est toute près, au creux de son corps, elle se détend un peu. Elle ouvre les yeux, puis aperçoit une masse de cheveux blonds et épais éparpillés sur son oreiller, sur le pâle visage endormi. Un visage serein, reposé et presque souriant! Kate ne comprend aucunement ce que Juliet fait à ses côtés, ni en quel honneur elle a soudainement réussi à se libérer de sa gêne maladive et de ses douleurs physiques, mais elle décide de ne pas chercher à comprendre. Elle ne veut pas réveiller la timide blonde, encore moins pour la bombarder de questions. Elle caresse donc doucement la joue soyeuse pour écarter les cheveux qui retombaient sur le visage immobile. Seule une respiration profonde fait bouger le corps appuyé sur le sien. Kate sourit tendrement devant cette femme qui arrive à l'émouvoir seulement par la façon dont elle s'abandonne dans ses bras pour dormir. C'est là qu'elle réalise que l'un de ses bras est glissé autour de la taille de Juliet, que ce n'est clairement pas elle qui l'y a déposé.

Comme elle pense à se dégager de cette position, Juliet remue son fin nez, bouge ses hanches pour se caller un peu plus sur le ventre de Kate et ouvre finalement les yeux avec difficulté. Ils sont collés par la fatigue, toute son énergie lui est nécessaire pour retourner son visage vers la brune qui l'observe.

- Good morning, murmure Kate.  
- Hum, you too... I guess I'd better go...

Elle s'apprête à quitter la chaleur des draps quand Kate ressert légèrement son emprise sur la taille de Juliet.

- Hey... You can stay, it's fine with me.

Le dos de Juliet se détend et sa tête retombe sur l'oreiller avec reconnaissance. Son regard n'ose plus croiser les yeux doux de Kate, qui est beaucoup trop patiente avec elle. La blonde fixe le mur devant elle, écoutant distraitement ce que la jeune femme lui dit en tentant de lui répondre correctement, considérant qu'elle est encore un peu endormie.

- Did you sleep well?  
- Yes I did, thanks. Did you? I didn't wake you up?  
- Nan. I'm hard to wake. My night was great... How's your body today? Doesn't look too sensitive.  
- It's worst on naked skin, that's all. But this morning it seems... just fine.  
- Glad to hear that, Blondie.

Les deux femmes respirent à l'unisson, le silence entre elles semble agréable. Kate observe Juliet; l'épaule de cette dernière est nue, le pyjama ayant glissé durant la nuit. Elle ose y poser sa bouche, tendrement, pour y laisser un baiser respectueux, suivi de quelques autres. La jolie blonde retient sa respiration, étonnée par la délicatesse utilisée à son égard. Les baisers remontent jusqu'à son cou, puis Kate s'arrête à son oreille.

- How does that feel?, elle demande dans un murmure sensuel et quasi inaudible.

- Amazing...

Juliet retourne son corps entier vers celui de Kate, agrandissant la proximité entre elles. Les mains tremblantes se perdent dans les boucles brunes ondulées, leurs nez se frottent gentiment. Trop apeurée de manquer à nouveau cette occasion unique, Kate ferme la distance entre leurs lèvres tremblantes pour goûter celles de Juliet. Cette dernière commence par figer sur place, puis elle bouge timidement contre la bouche pulpeuse de Kate. Leurs langues ne se rencontrent pas, seules leurs lèvres se découvrent. Le baiser est court et doux, vite rompu par Juliet qui rougit en baissant la tête. Sans un mot, Kate relève le menton de la jolie blonde vers elle. Elle lui sourit, puis ne dit rien quand Juliet part vers chez elle en lui serrant la main. C'est une énorme confiance qu'elle doit gagner; pourtant elle est prête à attendre, à tout faire pour y arriver.

**Alors? Un petit chapitre pour vous faire patienter ^^ **

**Reviews!**

**AB xxx**


	6. Progrès

**Progrès**

À la seconde où Juliet quitte la chambre, Kate regrette de ne pas avoir retenue sa main. De ne pas l'avoir prise dans ses bras, forcée à prendre du temps pour elle. La grande blonde semble encore très nerveuse, même si la menace des Autres ne plane plus au dessus de sa tête. Ben et bel et bien disparu, peut-être même qu'avec de la chance il est mort et enterré. Kate ressent chez Juliet une attirance sexuelle forte, un désir immense de la toucher. Pourtant, la brune ne peut rien faire: la pauvre femme torturée est beaucoup trop sensible, c'est encore trop tôt pour tenter quelque chose. S'il y avait un moyen de lui prouver qu'elle est là, que si elle est prête à plus, Kate l'attendra toujours... Qu'elle l'accepte comme elle est, malgré les cicatrices et autres complexes. En regardant les arbres bouger au rythme du vent, en respirant l'air salin de la mer par sa fenêtre ouverte, la jolie brune est frappée par une inspiration subite. Elle sait enfin comment faire relaxer Juliet...

**-xxx-**

- Do you trust me?, Kate demande en entrant chez Juliet vers 17h.

- I'd like to say yes... but with that look on your face, Freckles, I'm not sure anymore...

- Oh come on! I want to take you somewhere. Put some warm clothes and I'll take you there.

- Gimme 5.

- Yes!

Kate se réjouit en entrant dans la grande maison, à la suite de Juliet qui disparait en haut des escaliers. Elle redescend quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue de jeans et d'un long chandail crème moulant, qui épouse ses courbes alléchantes à la perfection. La brune sort de sa poche une longue bande de tissu noire, puis l'agite devant son visage avec un sourire diabolique.

- Do you still trust me?

- Oh God.

Kate recouvre les yeux de Juliet du morceau de tissu, l'empêchant de voir quoi que se soit. Elle bouge sa main devant les yeux bandés de la blonde, ne reçoit aucune réaction et sourit. Elle prend entre ses mains les larges hanches pâles et la guide tout doucement dehors. Elles avancent lentement, mais sûrement, à travers la jungle. Elles marchent durant une heure, une heure de silence léger et apaisant. Il ni a aucun malaise, juste le silence paisible de la jungle verdoyante sous le soleil couchant. Arrivées à la plage déserte, Kate retire le bandeau puis dirige Juliet vers une couverture étendue sur le sable, sur laquelle repose de la nourriture et de l'alcool en grande quantité. Non loin, il y a deux sacs de couchage, des oreillers, un feu déjà allumé et même quelques bougies plantées dans le sable chaud. Le soleil se couche sur cette vision de rêve quand la brune murmure au creux de l'oreille à proximité de sa bouche:

- You may open your eyes...

Juliet s'exécute en lâchant un petit cri de surprise. Elle attrape les mains que Kate avait "oubliées" sur ses hanches pour les poser sur son propre ventre et les caresser doucement. Elle entremêle ensuite ses doigts avec ceux de la brunette, s'appuyant sur la poitrine de cette dernière en soupirant de bonheur.

- That's perfect, really. How did you do that?

- I took a day off.

- Ah! _That's _where you were. We needed help, you know.

- Am I forgiven, now?

- Yes... yes of course. Let's eat, it looks delicious.

Les deux femmes s'assoient sur la couverture, face à face, en observant le soleil se coucher au loin. Kate leur serre à chacune une coupe de vin rouge étiquetée Dharma, puis elles entrechoquent leurs verres avec un sourire en coin. La soirée se passe bien, la nourriture est excellente, le vin fruité et la compagnie plus qu'agréable. Plus la soirée avance, plus le vin coule en grande quantité dans leurs veines, et plus l'air se rafraîchit. C'est donc sans hésitation aucune que Kate dépose un lourd sac de couchage sur les épaules frêles de Juliet pour tenter de la réchauffer. C'est avec le même manque d'inhibition que la grande blonde attrape doucement le menton de la plus jeune entre ses doigts pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Elle pose ses lèvres minces contre celles, pulpeuses, de Kate pour l'embrasser timidement. Cette dernière approfondit le baiser, renverse Juliet sur le sable chaud délicatement en glissant ses mains sous le chandail crème, sur les belles hanches tentatrices. Dès que sa peau est touchée, la blonde se débat violemment.

- Stop, Kate, please.

- Sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry...

- It's okay, it's not your fault. I'm so tired of my body. Its reactions, the way it looks... If it weren't from that I... would love to share a bed with you.

- I would love it too, Juliet. Very much... But I do understand how hard it is. I'll wait.

Elles se couchent dans leur sac de couchage respectif, leurs nez se frottant ensemble avec tendresse. Leurs lèvres se frôlent quand elles se sourient, Juliet appuie sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Kate.

- Kate, I don't get it...

- What, Blondie?

- How can we hate each other for so long... And then... then _that._

- I don't know, really. I don't even know what _that_ is. Do you?

- Does it really need a name? I know it's special, magic, and unique. That's all I need.

- You're the one who's special, magic and unique...

Juliet frémit de bonheur devant tant d'amour, dépose un baiser de reconnaissance sur le cou dénudé de la brunette presqu'endormie. Depuis Ben, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de se laisser emporter par la vague de l'amour à nouveau. De faire confiance à quelqu'un. C'était avant de rencontrer Kate...

**-xxx-**

Le lendemain matin, Kate se réveille avant Juliet pour aller leur chercher des fruits pour le déjeuner. La blonde est endormie, le visage levé vers le soleil avec une adorable moue de contentement sur ses lèvres minces et rosées. Son sac de couchage repose sur ses hanches, son chandail chaud est remonté jusqu'au dessous de ses seins nus, laissant à Kate une pleine vision sur le dessous des seins fermes, du ventre plat, de la taille fine et des hanches larges de la jolie endormie. C'est en grognant un peu qu'elle remonte la couverture sur le corps fragile de Juliet.

- You don't know how much I care about you for not taking advantage of that, Burke, murmure Kate en se dirigeant vers la forêt à proximité.

Quand elle revient, les bras chargés de fruits, Kate trouve Juliet entrain de s'étirer les bras, regardant l'horizon avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle pense à sa famille, à ceux qu'elle a laissé derrière. La brunette tente de la faire se sentir mieux en lui lançant une mangue, qui atterrit entre ses cuisses entrouvertes.

- 'Morning, Blondie.

- Good morning, Kate. Thanks for the... mango.

- There's more if you want.

- Maybe after, if you swear not throwing them at me like that! Particularly not that big watermelon!

Elles éclatent de rire en se regardant, puis mangent en silence côte à côte. Quand le soleil semble assez haut dans le ciel, elles décident de retourner dans leurs maisons respectives pour se préparer à aller travailler cet après-midi. Avant de se quitter, Juliet hésite mais demande finalement à Kate de partager son souper ce soir. Cette dernière hoche la tête, puis répond oui sans même y penser. Elle sourit comme une jeune adolescente jusqu'à la porte de sa maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle laisse échapper un cri de joie. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, l'idée d'une autre soirée passée avec la docteure la réjouit plus que tout au monde et la motive à passer à travers sa journée de travail.

**-xxx-**

Le soir, vers 19h, Kate se prépare à partir pour chez Juliet. Pourtant, elle ne sait absolument pas quoi mettre! Elle a appliqué un peu de mascara sur ses cils, mit un gloss brillant sur ses lèvres et laissé ses longs cheveux frisés tombés en vagues sur ses épaules. Mais pour ce qui est de la tenue appropriée, elle est un peu perdue. Elle opte donc pour une robe blanche sans motif toute simple, aux manches courtes, au dos dégagé et au décolleté présent. Elle se regarde une petite seconde dans le miroir, attrape une bouteille de vin et traverse la route qui la sépare de la maison de Juliet. Elle cogne à la porte, poliment, puis recule de quelques pas en attendant sur le porche. Elle regarde les alentours, nerveuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été auparavant, puis aperçoit le regard de Sawyer sur ses jambes nues. Elle lui tire la langue puis reporte son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvre justement.

Juliet a laissé ses cheveux détachés, légèrement vagués. Ils retombent sur un chemisier bleu pâle qui fait ressortir ses yeux magnifiques. Le tout est complété d'une longue jupe noire et moulante qui en cache juste assez pour obséder Kate durant toute la soirée.

- Well hello gorgeous, Juliet murmure en la faisant entrer dans sa maison lumineuse.

- You stole my quote, grogne la brunette en déposant la bouteille de vin sur une table basse à proximité.

Elle se rapproche de la jolie blonde en souriant à pleines dents, incapable de retirer son regard des grands yeux bleus joyeux. Le moral de Juliet semble meilleur de jours en jours, et Kate s'en réjouit sincèrement. Elle pose sa main sur la joue pâle de la maîtresse de la maison et la caresse doucement. Cette dernière gémit, de bonheur plus que de douleur.

- Am I aloud to kiss you, Juliet?

- Yes. Yes you are...

De peur que la jolie blonde ne change d'idée, Kate se penche pour capturer les lèvres envoûtantes entre les siennes. Juliet y répond en enfouissant ses mains dans les lourdes boucles brunes, puis rapproche son corps de celui de la plus jeune. Elle sent la chaleur en émaner, réconfortante. Tout en prolongeant le délicieux baiser, Juliet glisse l'une de ses mains sous la robe de la brunette pour serrer doucement la cuisse ferme, puis ensuite caresser les petite fesses recouvertes d'un tissu satiné. Kate se recule, comme électrocutée.

- Watch it, Blondie. If I can't touch you, then you're sooo not aloud. Don't take it personal, I'm just scared of my... sexual needs.

- Hey that's fine, Juliet éclate de rire en prenant le visage de la brune entre ses mains pour déposer sur le bout du nez retroussé un léger baiser. I was just trying...

Durant tout le souper, Kate ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer comme Juliet a fait du progrès en peu de temps. Elle sourit, rit, parait presque heureuse! Il suffit par contre de faire allusion à Ben et elle redevient sombre comme auparavant. Le sujet est donc brillamment évité par l'ingénieuse brunette. Vers environ minuit, Kate se sent de plus en plus fatiguée. Elles sont toutes les deux assises sur le long divan, leurs genoux se frottent juste assez pour la rendre folle de désir pour l'autre femme. Connaissant l'attirance de Juliet envers elle, l'ancienne fugitive décide de tenter quelque chose.

- Juliet? Stand up. I want to try something with you.

La docteure se lève sans questionner, se plante devant la plus jeune au visage étrangement sérieux.

- I know you want, as much as I do, to...

- To make love. You can say it, you know. Gosh, you're cute when you blush like that...

- Don't try to distract me, Burke. I think that if you see that I truly _want_ your body, you won't be ashamed after that. For now, you'll do it.

- You... you want me to undress myself in front of you? Just like that?

- Who's blushing now, hum? Well yes, I want you to. But you stop when it's too much.

- I... I'll give it a try.

C'est dans le plus grand silence que Juliet retire ses chaussures, puis laisse tomber au sol sa longue jupe noire. Kate fixe les jambes parfaites sans un mot, tout le désir du monde se lisant dans son regard. De petites cicatrices viennent assombrir la peau pâle, mais elles sont peu nombreuses. Par contre, quand elle déboutonne son chemisier, les doigts tremblants, les vraies blessures se mettent à faire surface. Le tissu bleuté tombe par terre, Kate observe toujours le corps devant elle avec autant de tendresse. Elle rencontre les yeux de Juliet. Ils se referment immédiatement, honteux. Elle couvre le haut de ses seins nus, visibles à cause du soutien-gorge à dentelle qu'elle porte.

- That's great, baby!

- Baby?

- I... hum... sorry.

- No... No I like it, actually.

- Well, _baby_, you can put your clothes on. But stay there.

Juliet se rhabille en silence, arquant ses sourcils en regardant Kate avec ce regard, celui de la suspicion. Elle reste pieds nus, mais le reste est de retour sur son corps torturé.

- What, now?

- There's another step. I think that if... you _feel_ how much I want you, you'll feel better.

- Let me guess. You'll undress me? How cute.

- Hey, don't be so rude... I won't hurt you, you know that.

- No, but you'll hurt your soft hands.

- Don't say that, and let me try. Come here.

- Alright...

Les larges hanches de Juliet prennent parfaitement place entre les mains de Kate, qui commence à descendre la jupe au sol, centimètre par centimètre. Elle peut sentir la jolie blonde frissonner; elle ne peut par contre pas dire s'il s'agit de peur ou de désir. Quand la jupe laisse apparaitre ses cuisses, Kate y pose son nez délicatement. Elle chatouille l'intérieur des cuisses moelleuses, descend sa divine caresse jusqu'aux mollets où la jupe vient de tomber.

- Kate, soupire Juliet en posant ses mains sur les épaules bronzées.

L'interpellée ne répond pas, mais remonte son regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux, inquiets, de l'objet de ses désirs.

- Can I continue?

- Yes...

À chaque bouton que les doigts agiles de Kate défont, Juliet rougit un peu plus en détournant le regard. La douce main de la brune remonte le long du cou gracieux pour retourner le pâle visage vers elle. Elle caresse une larme solitaire coulant sur la joue de la blonde puis continue son travail. Quand le chemisier aussi chute au sol, Kate plonge son nez entre les seins voluptueux pour les effleurer lentement. Ses mains entourent le dos de Juliet, la rapproche d'elle. Elle se risque à déposer de légers baisers sur chacune des cicatrices qu'elle peut atteindre, gémissant au goût unique de la femme superbe devant elle.

- I want you..., confesse Kate en resserant son emprise sur Juliet.

Ses mains parcourent la surface lisse et douce du dos nu, s'arrêtent sur l'attache du soutien-gorge. Elles la dégrafent sans un mot, ses yeux se dirigeant vers ceux de Juliet, attendant une approbation qui ne vient finalement pas.

- I can't take it, Kate... It's way too much, sorry.

- Hey, hey, hey... It's okay, baby. We have all the time in the world. I'll go home.

- No! Stay with me...

- I will.

Kate soulève Juliet dans ses bras, comme une enfant, et la jolie blonde se blottie contre elle en soupirant. La brunette la guide jusqu'au lit, où elles se glissent toutes les deux sans un bruit. Malgré les efforts considérables que Juliet a du faire ce soir, elle voit qu'ils ont portés fruit: quand elles se couchent, la docteure guide les mains de Kate contre ses seins à moitié nus. Kate ne bouge pas, serre Juliet contre elle en entremêlant leurs jambes. Elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux blonds et s'endort avec l'odeur entêtante du parfum de sa bien-aimée...

**Je suis désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai aucune idée quand arrivera le prochain... mais un gros merci aux revieweuses! **

**AB xxx**


	7. Sécurité

**Sécurité**

Plus les jours passent en la rassurante compagnie de Kate, plus Juliet se sent en sécurité. La menace Ben a disparue, en même temps que la Juliet froide et nerveuse. Elle redevient tranquillement ce qu'elle a toujours été: une femme chaleureuse, sociable qui aime prendre soin des gens. Kate gagne sa confiance peu à peu, lui apprenant à aimer son corps et ses imperfections, qui, selon la brune toujours, rappellent comme elle est courageuse. Les deux femmes ne se séparent plus, mangeant ensemble, passent leurs soirées ensemble, dorment dans le même lit. Elles commencent à se toucher, se découvrir lentement. Les nerfs de Juliet vont mieux, Kate peut à présent la caresser sans crainte de la blesser. La jolie blonde est à deux doigts de combattre son complexe physique; les deux s'en réjouissent grandement. Hier, Kate a réussi à retirer le soutien-gorge de la femme plus âgée, à embrasser les seins si longtemps désirés.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Elles sont prêtes, toutes les deux, à passer à autre chose. À aller plus loin dans cette étrange relation qu'est la leur. Ce matin, donc, Kate quitte le lit de Juliet avec difficulté pour aller travailler. La blonde est en congé, prévoit passer la journée à dormir, à se préparer mentalement pour la nuit qui l'attend chez Kate. La brunette aux taches de rousseur s'assoit sur les cuisses fermes de sa maîtresse, appuie son front entre ses seins recouverts de beaucoup trop de tissu à son avis.

- What do you think you're doing, Austen?

- Bothering you.

- You're very good at that, you know.

- Yeah I know, thank you. I want my morning kiss, princess. It'll be hard to survive if I don't.

- Hum, come here.

Elles échangent un baiser passionné, désireux, qui a perdu toute trace de la douceur qui accompagnait leurs premiers baisers. Cette même douceur excessive qui était utilisée uniquement pour éviter que Juliet n'en souffre. Celle là même qui, maintenant, enroule ses jambes autour des hanches de Kate pour coller ensemble leurs sexes cachés par des sous-vêtements. Elles sentent la chaleur qui émane du sexe de l'autre, gémissent à l'unisson sur les lèvres de l'autre.

- I just can't _wait _for tonight to come,Juliet murmure en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- And I can't wait for _you_ to come...

- Stop it!

Juliet rougit violemment, dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de son amante avant de se recoucher pour espérer récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Kate éclate de rire, s'habille lentement en regardant sa beauté s'endormir doucement. Elle sort à l'extérieur, plus motivée que jamais à revenir à la maison ce soir. Elles méritent toutes les deux une nuit de pur bonheur...

**-xxx-**

Elles s'étaient entendues pour 20h chez Kate. Elles avaient toutes deux attendu ce moment avec impatience, regardant l'horloge au minimum 2 fois par minute au cours de la journée. Donc, quand l'aiguille se rend à 21h, Kate est de plus en plus inquiète. Ça ne ressemble pas à Juliet, qui, en plus d'avoir la manie horrible de toujours arriver en avance, appelle quand elle sait qu'elle arrivera en retard. Sans plus y penser, la brunette attrape son revolver et sort de la maison en panique. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Si elle s'était perdue, blessée, faite kidnapper? Elle a souvent été accusé de réagir excessivement, mais elle ne peut se permettre de vivre dans le doute. Pas pour Juliet. Elle est frappée de bon sens quand elle court vers la maison de Sawyer en frappant violemment à la porte. Elle a l'impression que, seule, elle ni arrivera pas. L'homme à l'éternelle moquerie peinte sur le visage ouvre la porte, s'y appuie nonchalamment.

- Grab your gun, Sawyer. You have to help me!

- Woh oh, Freckles, calm down. Explain and maybe I'll follow you. Why do I have to interrupt my evening for you?

- Stop being selfish. It's for Juliet, she's late for our date. I think it's Ben.

- Date, really? Well that's an interesting fact. Wait, did you say Ben? I'm coming, I want to be the one who kills that son of bitch.

Sawyer attrape son fusil et ils sortent tous les deux de la maison, se mettant à marcher. Ils réalisent en même temps qu'ils n'ont absolument aucune idée où Ben pourrait l'avoir amenée. C'est Kate qui pense à premier à l'ancien entrepôt qu'utilisait les Autres pour les enfermer quand ils arrivaient à les capturer, celui où il y avait des outils comme dans un vieux garage, une table de billard et un plafond ouvert sur une multitude de tuyaux. Sawyer est en accord avec elle, c'est très possible que Ben ai pensé à l'amener là-bas: l'endroit est assez reculé, plus personne ne s'y rend... Parfait pour ne pas être vu ou entendu. Ils courent vers le bâtiment, ils y sont après environ 10 minutes. Ils s'approchent lentement de la fenêtre principale, qui est grillagée, pour regarder à l'intérieur. Au moment où ils aperçoivent Juliet, tenue en respect par le fusil de Benjamin Linus, leurs cerveaux se mettent à surchauffer. Sawyer part par derrière, pour essayer d'atteindre l'autre porte. En attendant, Kate doit entrer à l'intérieur pour servir de distraction. Elle respire avec force, cachant son revolver à l'arrière de son jeans tout en observant la scène qui hantera probablement ses pensées durant plus d'une année entière.

Juliet a les mains liées ensemble: elle est attachée, bras au dessus de la tête, sur l'un des nombreux tuyaux au plafond. Elle est complètement nue, un fusil pointé sur sa tempe pendant que Ben semble lui parler en frottant son propre corps nu contre le sien. Ce qui trouble le plus Kate, c'est qu'elle n'a aucune réaction. Son visage n'est ni triste, ni paniqué, ni inquiet: elle est de marbre. Deux petites pinces enserrent ses mamelons délicats, reliés par deux fils à une machine carrée. Quand Ben lui pose une question et qu'elle ne répond pas, il active un bouton qui lui lance une décharge électrique. À ce moment là, son visage se décompose pour exprimer la douleur une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son masque d'indifférence. Quand les yeux bleus de Juliet croisent ceux, inquiets, de sa maîtresse, la blonde hoche la tête en signe de négation, lui interdit clairement d'entrer. L'homme cruel active la machine encore une fois, le corps de Juliet est parcouru d'une convulsion affreuse. Ses lèvres murmurent "_no_" à la brunette qui ne l'écoute pourtant pas. C'est trop pour Kate: elle ouvre la porte violemment et pointe son fusil sur Ben. Ce dernier se retourne, nullement gêné par sa nudité, pour lui sourire comme on le fait avec un enfant. Il pointe aussi son fusil sur Kate, plus par habitude que par peur.

- Well hello, Kate. Aren't you tired of rescuing her? Why are you doing this? Don't you hate her?

- Kate, don't answer! Go home.

- I won't leave you, love. I won't.

- Love? That's new. I know how I can hurt you now, Juliet, Ben se moque en les regardant toutes les deux, se parler comme s'il n'existait pas.

- You can't handle him alone!

- I'm not alone.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle entend Sawyer s'exclamer "_son of a bitch" _et elle sait que ses espoirs sont vains, que les acolytes de Ben l'ont arrêté. Elle est seule contre Benjamin Linus; elle ressent la peur comme elle ne l'a jamais expérimentée avant ce jour. Elle s'approche un peu de lui, le revolver dirigé vers sa tête.

- Don't be stupid, Katherine Austen. You and I both know how that will end. You'll die, she'll cry, blah blah blah... Don't make her suffer.

Les yeux bleu océan sont à présent remplis de larmes, la bouche rosée est tremblante de désespoir. Juliet la supplie, sa voix est sur le point de craquer, de se laisser emporter par l'émotion et d'éclater en sanglots.

- Kate, please... Don't do this.

- That's very touching, but if you don't mind ladies, I would love to get back to our... business.

Il continue de fixer Kate, mais sa main se penche pour tenter d'atteindre le bouton de la machine à laquelle Juliet est reliée. Sans réfléchir, la brune tire. Deux coups de feu retentissent en même temps, Kate retient sa respiration. Le corps de Benjamin Linus chute au sol, un sourire dégoûtant aux lèvres. Il s'écroule, mort, aux pieds de Juliet. Le deuxième coup de feu, la brune espère encore qu'il s'agit de Sawyer qui a réussi à se libérer de son attaquant. Elle doute pourtant quand elle l'entend se battre contre lui, et surtout quand elle aperçoit une tâche de sang se former à une vitesse alarmante sur le ventre de Juliet. Kate s'approche d'elle en courant, écartant le corps d'un Ben d'un coup de pied violent. Elle pose sa main sur le ventre doux, plonge ses yeux dans le bleu de ceux de la blonde qui semble souffrir.

- Tell me it's not your blood, please, please, please.

Juliet ouvre la bouche pour tenter une réponse, mais un filet de sang en sort pour couler sur sa propre poitrine.

- Shit.

- Blondie? Freckles? Are you okay, Sawyer demande en entrant dans la pièce.

- Jack, arrive à murmurer Kate entre deux sanglots qui lui bloquent la gorge.

- Kate, there's a lot of blood...

- JACK!

Sawyer s'élance vers la sortie, courant plus vite que jamais. Il tient à la vie de Juliet, beaucoup, mais surtout au bonheur de Kate. Cette dernière essaie de redevenir calme et posée, pour réussir à s'occuper de Juliet du mieux qu'elle le peut.

- Ok Juliet, you stay with me. You'll just have to focus on my voice. Wrap your legs around me, will you? I'll free you.

La blonde s'exécute tant bien que mal, le corps faible et la tête tournante. Sawyer avait raison; il y a vraiment beaucoup de sang.

- Good, good. Now I'll put you up for a second and you'll put your arms around my neck, ok?

Elles y arrivent avec difficulté, le corps de Juliet retombe dans les bras de Kate, lourd et presque inanimé. Elle retire délicatement les pinces enserrant les mamelons tendres, qui sont virés au violet. La brunette porte son amante sur le vieux divan, retire son propre chemisier pour l'attacher très serré autour de la blessure qui ne cesse de saigner. Elle recouvre ensuite le corps de Juliet d'une vieille couverture, consciente que rien ne l'humilierait plus au monde que de savoir qu'elle était totalement nue devant deux hommes. Juste comme la voix de Jack se fait entendre à l'extérieur, Kate caresse la joue de la femme qu'elle aime en laissant libre cours à ses larmes brûlantes. Juste avant de perdre conscience, Juliet murmure:

- I love you...

Kate serre la main de Juliet dans la sienne, incapable de parler. Sa seule obsession du moment, c'est de savoir si la balle qui a atteinte Juliet est la même qui a frappée Ben, c'est-à-dire celle qu'elle a elle-même tirée...

**Oui, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir.**

**Revieeeews!**

**AB xxx**


	8. Rémission lente

**Rémission lente**

Juliet avait été conduite à la pièce qui leur servait d'hôpital, par un Jack en panique. Kate s'était empressée de les suivre à la course, pour être aussitôt repoussée à l'extérieur. Le docteur avait besoin de calme, de concentration et surtout d'une bonne dose de chance.

La brune tourne en rond devant l'entrée principale, comme une lionne en cage. Elle s'en veut énormément, est terrifiée à l'idée que la balle à l'origine de la souffrance de sa belle Juliet soit la sienne. Elle veut aller s'assurer que ladite balle est encore dans le corps de Ben, mais Sawyer l'en empêche violemment. Des gens se sont rassemblés autour de la dépouille de Ben pour lui lancer des injures, en espérant se venger avant que son âme ne quitte l'Île. Si elle se rendait compte devant tout ces gens qu'elle était la responsable pour l'état de Juliet... ils ne lui pardonneraient pas. Tous croit encore que la blonde et elle se détestent, elle pourrait facilement être accusée de l'avoir volontairement blessée, alors qu'en réalité elle se meurt de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, de s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

À l'intérieur de l'hôpital improvisé, elle entend sa Juliet qui cri. Pire, la blonde hurle son nom. Elle est donc réveillée, en plus de souffrir énormément. Kate se lance contre la porte, mais Sawyer la retient par les coudes en l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Austen, you're not helping her! Let the Doc do its job, will you?

- Sawyer, she wants me there! LET. ME. GO.

Il abandonne, incapable d'entendre la brune souffrir plus longtemps d'être loin de celle qu'elle aime. Kate ouvre violemment la porte, cours à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la voix aigue et paniquée de la blessée. Quand finalement elle aperçoit le lit d'hôpital sur lequel Juliet se débat, elle se détend un peu. Jack la regarde avec de gros yeux, enragé qu'elle ai encore désobéie.

- Kate, get out of here.

- Never.

- Ok. Well be useful and calm her down. I can't even hear my own voice!

Sans un mot, Kate s'approche du lit doucement. Elle prend entre ses mains le visage de sa bien aimée, lui parle d'une voix rassurante mais ferme.

- Juliet, look at me. Good... You need to be really calm, now, so that Jack will be able to heal you. He'll take the bullet out and then he'll... fix you.

- Kate, it hurts so much...

- I know. Believe me, I know. I'll stay with you, I'll be here to take your hand. Be strong, baby.

Juliet prend la main que lui tend Kate dans la sienne et ferme ses yeux avec force. Jack écarte les deux côtés de la blessure avec ses doigts recouverts de gants de latex avant de retirer la balle logée dans le ventre de la femme avec une paire de pinces. Elle laisse échapper un petit cri, se mord les joues pour ne pas hurler plus fort. Quand finalement la balle sort complètement, elle libère ses poumons en criant comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Ses yeux bleus coulent des larmes de douleur, elle relâche la main de Kate pour agripper les siennes sur les draps. La brune s'approche de son amante à l'agonie, pose son front sur le sien.

- Breath with me.

Juliet s'exécute en calmant peu à peu sa respiration, en oubliant du même coup de crier. Kate l'embrasse ensuite longuement, pendant que Jack lui fait des points de suture sur le ventre. Elles rompent le baiser quand l'aiguille sort pour la dernière fois de la peau meurtrie. C'est à ce moment là que Kate remarque la pâleur morbide de sa maîtresse.

- Jack? Is it normal that she's so pale?

- No, it's not. She lost a lot of blood, she'll need a blood transfer. Juliet, what is your blood type?

- A negative, la blonde murmure, sur le point de s'endormir.

- Don't fall asleep now, Juliet. Kate, go and find someone who's A negative. Soon!

- I am, Jack. I'll give her blood.

- No. You're too tired and nervous it isn't good. I think Sayid also is, go!

Pour une fois, elle n'argumente pas car elle sait parfaitement qu'il a raison. C'est avec regret que Kate caresse le front de Juliet délicatement avant de partir à la recherche de Sayid.

**-xxx-**

Après avoir envoyé Sayid, qui a en effet du sang A négatif, auprès de Jack, Kate s'est enfuie de l'hôpital. Elle ne peut plus supporter la vision d'horreur de sa belle Juliet qui souffre. Qui souffre probablement à cause d'elle. Vivre sans savoir si elle a vraiment cette souffrance à se reprocher jusqu'à la fin de son existence, c'est trop pour elle. Elle échappe donc à la surveillance de Sawyer afin de se rendre au bâtiment où elle a tué Ben quelques heures plus tôt. Les gens commencent à quitter l'endroit, saluent Kate en passant à ses côtés. Tous savent à présent qu'elle est celle qui a abattu Ben, et si tous voudraient l'en féliciter chaleureusement, ils n'osent le faire.

Quand elle entre dans la pièce, Kate arrête de respirer. Le corps de l'homme est dans l'exacte position où elle l'a laissé, le même petit sourire pervers peint sur les lèvres à jamais. Sans réfléchir, elle laisse libre cours à sa rage en lui donnant un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Why did you have to be this cruel? Why HER? You couldn't let us be happy together. You were too jealous and blind. You deserve to die for a long time...

Sans hésiter, elle se penche aux côtés du cadavre puis observe minutieusement la tête de Ben. On voit clairement que la balle est entrée à l'avant... pour ressortir à l'arrière. Il y a un trou, mais aucune balle. C'est sa balle qui était donc dans le doux ventre de Juliet... Elle respire avec force, essaie de chasser les larmes qui se forment dans ses yeux. Ce qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas, c'est d'où venait la deuxième détonation? Elle a clairement entendu deux coups de feu. Comme elle sort à l'extérieur pour se rafraichir les idées, elle croise Sawyer et lui pose la question qui l'obsède tant. Si l'un des coups était le sien, à qui appartenait l'autre? L'homme lui avoue que c'est l'un des acolytes de Ben qui avait tiré dans les airs, espérant déconcentrer Sawyer qui se battait avec force pour aller rejoindre les deux femmes. Si le mystère est résolu, la culpabilité de Kate n'en est que plus grande...

**-xxx-**

La jolie brune marche lentement vers l'hôpital improvisé, se bâtissant un discours pour annoncer à sa Juliet qu'elle est la cause de sa souffrance. Elle ne sait comment lui expliquer sans perdre la confiance qu'elle a si durement gagnée. Quand elle arrive enfin à mettre quelques phrases avec un minimum de sens l'une après l'autre, elle est devant la porte de la salle qu'occupe la blonde. Elle entre sans hésiter, se dirigeant directement vers le lit. Mais Juliet dort, alors Kate se contente d'attendre à ses côtés en lui caressant la main. Quand Jack entre dans la chambre, elle se tourne pour le questionner.

- Do you think she'll be asleep until tomorrow?

- She isn't asleep, Kate. We put her in a coma, to help her regain her energy.

- You _what?! _You could have at least called me! I would have love to talk to her, to say good night, I don't know!

- She did ask for you. We tried to find you but you were nowhere near, apparently.

- Fuck. And how long will she be in that... coma?

- It'll depend of her body, how it responds to the treatment. I'd say minimum 3 weeks. maximum 6.

- Oh God...

Kate se penche sur le visage paisible de Juliet, dépose un léger baiser sur son front. Elle remonte les couvertures sous son menton, la borde en s'assurant que son oreiller soit confortable, les draps bien serrés autour de son corps immobile. Elle prend la main glacée dans la sienne une dernière fois, lui murmure à l'oreille:

- I'll come to see you every day until you wake up, my princess...

**-xxx-**

Kate Austen a de nombreux défauts mais une seule parole. Chaque jour, elle va donc voir Juliet à l'hôpital du village. Elle y passe environ 3 heures durant lesquelles elle raconte les derniers potins à sa maîtresse endormie, tient sa main tendrement et observe le visage paisible en espérant qu'il ne remue ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule seconde. Jamais elle ne se lasse de venir la visiter; Kate est convaincue que, quelque part dans son coma, Juliet arrive à l'entendre et apprécie de ne pas être seule 24 heures sur 24.

3 semaines sont passées depuis le début du sommeil artificiel de Juliet, mais Jack hésite encore à la réveiller tout de suite. Il veut être certain qu'elle est apte à absorber les maladies avec lesquelles elle pourrait entrer en contact, qu'elle ai amassé suffisamment d'énergie pour reprendre le cours de sa vie normale. En même temps, en la réveillant tout de suite ou dans deux mois, elle aura toujours besoin d'une certaine période de temps pour se remettre...

Quand Kate arrive ce matin là, Jack est entrain de relever le t-shirt de Juliet. La brunette intervient immédiatement, trop habituée à la honte maladive de son amante envers son corps meurtri.

- Back off, Jack!

- Relax, Kate. I just need to check her wound, to put medicine on it.

- I'll do it. Let me, please...

- Alright, then. Come here, jealous housewife!

- Hey!

Malgré les périodes d'incertitude qu'ils avaient traversées, Kate apprécie toujours autant cette complicité qu'elle est arrivée à conserver avec Jack. Elle se rapproche du lit de sa belle endormie puis prend le petit pot d'onguent que le médecin lui tend. Il quitte ensuite la pièce pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Kate remonte doucement le chandail jusque sous les seins nus, s'assoit sur la chaise aux côtés du lit de Juliet. Elle observe la longue cicatrice qu'elle a ajouté aux autres, bien malgré elle. Elle commence par l'effleurer du bout de doigt, mais recule sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée. La caresser comme cela, dans son sommeil... Elle ne peut se le permettre. La brunette se meurt d'envie d'enfin faire l'amour à cette femme avec toute la tendresse qu'elle mérite.

Elle applique l'onguent sur la blessure délicatement, s'assurant de ne jamais appuyer trop fort, même si elle sait parfaitement que Juliet est plongée dans un profond coma artificiel. Quand finalement elle termine sa tâche assez agréable, elle pose un seul chaste baiser sur les lèvres closes de la blonde et lui chuchote tout bas, les lèvres toujours collées sur celles de son aimée:

- I'm so sorry... By the way, I love you too, Blondie.

**Un petit chapitre tranquille de transition, un peu ennuyant, désolée!**

**AB xxx**


	9. Le réveil

**Le réveil**

**Je néglige mes autres Fics en attente mais... j'aime trop écrire celle-ci! Le plaisir avant le devoir! Bonne lecture :)**

Après 6 longues semaines de coma, durant lesquelles Kate devenait de plus en plus impatiente, Jack décide finalement de sortir Juliet de cet état de sommeil artificiel. Avant même de se rendre à l'hôpital, il s'arrête chez Kate et frappe à la porte. Il a complètement oublié qu'il est 5 heures du matin, un samedi, mais il sait que la brunette ne lui en voudra pas... du moins, il l'espère. La relation entre les deux femmes qu'il a lui-même longtemps désiré le laisse perplexe. Il ne comprend rien, ni comment tout cela a commencé, ni vers quoi cette relation les mènera. Les gens du village sont dans un état similaire au sien, mais n'ont aucune pensée négative envers cette étrange union. Ils sont tous heureux pour les deux femmes et savent que, tôt ou tard, ils auront des réponses à leurs questions remplies de curiosité. Pour l'instant, ils sont simplement heureux qu'elles aient trouvé le bonheur, peut importe comment.

C'est une Kate toute dépeignée et endormie qui lui ouvre, les yeux collés et la moue grognonne.

- If your answer doesn't contain the word "Juliet", the new best friend of my fist will be your face.

- _Juliet_ will be awake in about an hour. Let my face in peace and dress up, come on.

Les grands yeux noisette de Kate s'agrandissent et s'éclairent comme ceux d'une fillette de 4 ans le matin de Noël. Elle court jusqu'au haut des escaliers, en oubliant de refermer derrière elle sa porte d'entrée. Jack le fait en riant, se dirigeant tranquillement vers l'hôpital improvisé. Il vient d'avoir la preuve ultime que Kate est vraiment en amour avec la jolie blonde; elle s'est levée un samedi matin.

**-xxx-**

Kate a les mains moites et tremblantes devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Juliet. Par la fenêtre, elle aperçoit Jack qui se penche pour la déconnecter des médicaments qui la maintenaient dans un profond coma artificiel. Elle se dépêche d'entrer, voulant s'assurer d'être le premier visage qu'elle verra en se réveillant enfin...

La brunette s'installe à côté du lit aux draps blancs, prend la main de sa bien aimée en regardant avec fascination le petit nez fin remuer doucement, suivi des yeux qui s'animent sous les paupières encore closes. Son corps bouge un peu, s'étire. Juliet pousse un petit gémissement de confort, puis ouvre finalement tout grand ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle cligne plusieurs fois puis concentre son attention sur le visage de son amante qui lui sourit.

- Well hi, Sleeping Beauty, murmure une Kate de plus en plus amoureuse.

Sans hésiter, la belle blonde se lève rapidement pour tenter de prendre entre ses mains le visage de Kate. Elle retombe aussitôt sur ses moelleux oreillers pour fermer ses yeux avec une grimace de douleur.

- Damn, it hurts. Benjamin Linus, I hate you.

- It's normal, Juliet. You know it's because of...

- ... of my muscles 'cause I was asleep for several weeks, I know, Jack. I need time, hot baths and a couple of massages.

- I'll take care of that part, Blondie, Kate lui chuchote en caressant sa joue, les yeux remplis d'amour et de larmes.

- Thanks, love...

Dès que Juliet s'est plainte de souffrir, à cause de Ben, Kate s'est automatiquement sentie encore plus coupable. Toute cette souffrance, c'est uniquement sa faute à elle. Il lui faudra trouver le bon moment pour tout avouer à cette femme qu'elle aime tant, le plus tôt possible. Pas question de vivre dans le mensonge pendant encore 6 semaines! Au moins, la brune tentera de se faire pardonner sa grave erreur en s'occupant de Juliet du mieux qu'elle peut.

Après quelques examens de routine, Jack déclare que Juliet est libre de retourner chez elle dès qu'elle le souhaite. Par contre, elle ne pourra rester seule chez elle durant une semaine, pour être sûre qu'elle ai l'aide nécessaire. Elle est encore faible, il n'est pas question de prendre des risques inutiles. Pour les deux femmes, ce n'est absolument pas un problème! Kate décide d'installer la blonde chez elle, pour mieux pouvoir s'occuper d'elle sur un terrain connu. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, Jack leur fait une dernière recommandation:

- Oh, and Juliet?

- Yep?

- I don't even have to say that sport is totally forbidden?

- You know me better than that, I _hate_ sports.

- Well, physical activities and all, you know. Team sport...

- Oh God, Jack, do you really have to call sex, _team sport_? You're such a childish man! I won't.

- Hum, thanks.

Il quitte la pièce, rouge comme une tomate. Kate éclate de rire en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres minces de Juliet.

- He's so funny...

- I'm afraid he was serious, Kate.

- Wh... what?! For how long?

- At least a week, I guess. Don't worry, I'm as mad as you are!

- No quite sure of that, elle grogne en ramassant les choses de Juliet pour les déposer dans un grand sac de toile.

Après avoir tout rapatrié, elle aide la blessée à se redresser sur le lit pour la faire s'asseoir. Leurs corps se touchent, leurs yeux se rencontrent suivis de près par leurs lèvres affamées. Au même moment, Jack entre dans la pièce, poussant devant lui une chaise roulante. Juliet la regarde, horrifiée. Son orgueil lui fait déjà mal...

- There's no _way _I'm getting out of here in that... thing.

- Juliet, it's about 5 minutes from here, it won't last long, Jack la gronde gentiment. You can't walk.

- I know, I know but I...

Sans laisser à la docteure le temps de terminer sa phrase au ton dégoûté, Kate la soulève dans ses bras, balançant le sac sur son épaule. Juliet éclate de rire et se serre un peu plus dans les bras forts mais pourtant tendre de celle avec qui elle veut passer le reste de sa vie.

- You're right, Jack. It's only 5 minutes from here. Come on, princess, let's go.

Juliet fait un clin d'œil à Jack qui les regarde partir avec une expression de découragement peinte sur le visage. Elles sont toutes les deux plus folles à lier l'une que l'autre...

**-xxx-**

Arrivées sur le porche de la maison de Kate, cette dernière hésite avant de faire rentrer son amoureuse à l'intérieur. Elle fini par reculer de quelques pas pour déposer Juliet sur la chaise longue sur le perron.

- Let me take your things inside and get your room ready, okay?

- What... wait! My room? What about ours?

- I... I hum... Juliet, if we... if we can't make love I... I don't think I can sleep beside you like if I didn't want you badly, Kate grommele en rougissant.

Juliet est prise par surprise par cette déclaration un peu maladroite qu'elle trouve quand même très touchante. Elle offre un sourire chaleureux à Kate, avec un petit hochement de tête qui démontre qu'elle comprend parfaitement. La brunette soupire avec soulagement et disparait à l'intérieur, emportant avec elle le sac de toile de sa maîtresse.

Dès que son pied se pose sur le parquet de l'entrée, elle s'active pour préparer la chambre d'amis, celle juste à côté de la sienne. Elle fait le lit, apporte sur la table de chevet quelques livres, de l'huile à massage et une boîte de mouchoir neuve. Kate lui amène des serviettes propres, range les choses de Juliet dans le placard. Elle ouvre les rideaux, puis la fenêtre afin de laisser passer lumière et air frais. Elle redescend quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée mais satisfaite de son efficacité.

Elle retrouve sa Juliet, la tête basculée sur la dossier de la chaise, les yeux clos, le soleil éclairant son visage assoupi. Kate s'appuie sur le cadre de la porte, regarde celle qu'elle aime avec tendresse.

- I know you're starring at me, Austen.

- In your dreams, Burke.

- Oh in my dreams, you're not just starring, you're...

- Do. Not. Finish. This. Sentence. Let's get you inside, seductive woman.

Juliet se laisse porter jusque dans sa chambre, ne dit pas un mot mais observe cette maison qui sera sienne pour une semaine. Elle est déposée en douceur, en position assise, sur le grand lit moelleux. Elle regarde autour d'elle, aperçoit l'huile à massage et sourit.

- Ah great, massage oil! Since my hands are fine, I'll be able to make my all body feels well. Thanks, Kate.

- I was serious about helping you, Juliet.

- Oh I...

- Shuuut...

Kate vient s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Juliet avec une moue suggestive, se penche sur ses lèvres pour y cueillir un doux baiser. Elle caresse la joue pâle de sa main attentionnée, grafigne légèrement la nuque tendue. La blonde répond au baiser durant une bonne minute, puis rompt tout contact, épuisée. Kate en profite pour déboutonner malicieusement le chemiser bleu poudre pour atteindre les seins volumineux.

- Kate, you know what Jack just said...

- You're the doctor, Juliet... Tell me to stop.

La brunette enfouie son visage entre les seins doux, embrasse chaque centimètre de peau quelle arrive à atteindre avec sa bouche affamée. Elle fait glisser le chemiser sur les épaules parcourues de frissons, les caresse lentement de haut en bas. Kate se saisit de la petite fiole d'huile à massage, elle en étend un peu entre ses mains et les frotte entre elles pour les réchauffer. Elle masse avec douceur, mais en appliquant une certaine force, les épaules blanches de Juliet qui gémit, incapable de lui dire d'arrêter. Elle remonte pour s'occuper du cou tendre, de la nuque tendue. Ses doigts se glissent jusqu'aux lobes d'oreilles de la blonde, qui retrouve enfin sa jolie voix.

- Not... not the ears_, please_.

Kate lui obéit sans hésiter, mais retient quand même que cette zone est extrêmement érogène chez Juliet. Elle place ses mains sur les seins sensibles délicatement, quand la propriétaire de la magnifique poitrine proteste.

- I don't think my breasts need to be... Oh...

La brune masse le haut des seins dans de doux mouvements circulaires, devinant la texture durcie des mamelons entre le tissu et la paume de sa main. La tête de Juliet chute sur Kate, le front à plat sur l'épaule bronzée. Sa respiration s'accélère, son souffle chaud se répand sur le cou fin de la brune. Cette dernière réalise que la blonde s'active peut-être un peu trop pour une première journée de vie normale après un coma, alors elle s'empêche de continuer à l'amener sur le bord de l'orgasme comme cela.

Elle masse ensuite les jambes de Juliet, les bras et son dos, pour que dès le lendemain elle tente de marcher par elle-même. Quand elle termine ses massages par un léger baiser sur la cicatrice laissée par la balle, elle réalise qu'elle n'a toujours rien dit à son amante. Rien dit sur le fait qu'elle est responsable de sa souffrance, de sa cicatrice et même de son coma. Juliet est allongée sur le grand lit, la main dans les cheveux de Kate qui appuie sa joue contre le ventre meurtrie. La brunette relève la tête pour que ses yeux tristes rencontrent ceux, pétillants, de la femme blessée

- Juliet, I have to tell you something. When I...

- When you killed Ben, you shot me, I know. I'm not mad at you, love. I'll never be... you saved my life! What's a bit of pain for that, hum?

- How did you...?

- I heard it all, Kate. When you cried on my shoulder saying you were sorry, when you told me stories about the village, the people... It was so hard to hear you, and at the same time not being able to answer you. It was a real torture.

- I'm so sorry...

Kate remonte son corps pour l'appuyer au complet sur celui de Juliet, pour déposer un unique baiser sur les lèvres rosées.

- Don't be. And for the first time since we're both conscious, I want to tell you something. Come closer.

La brune rapproche son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Juliet, nerveuse.

- I love you, Kate Austen.

- I love you too, Juliet Burke...

Elles se sourient, mais ne trouvent pas d'autres mots pour exprimer ce qu'elles ressentent à cet exact moment. Elles choisissent donc le silence, et finissent par s'endormir, le soleil réchauffant leurs peaux à moitié nues.

**Bon, bon, bon... Une scène M entre Kate&Juliet, vous êtes pour ou contre?**

**Revieeews :)**

**AB xxx**


	10. Désir

**Désir**

**Enjoy...**

Après deux semaines de calme, de repos et d'abstinence, Kate et Juliet n'en pouvaient plus. Pour la première, s'occuper de la jolie blonde lui avait donné une envie incroyable de bouger, de s'amuser. Pour la seconde, faire prendre soin d'elle lui avait redonné une certaine confiance en elle. Les deux femmes voulaient plus que tout se retrouver dans l'intimité d'une chambre à coucher, pourtant elles n'y arrivaient jamais. L'incertitude, le malaise et la gêne étaient tous des facteurs qui les empêchaient de profiter pleinement du temps qui leur était accordé. Pour remédier à cette situation, elles avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'au moins penser à autre chose pendant une courte période de temps. Kate commença donc à planifier l'organisation d'une soirée pour les habitants du village, à sa maison...

Il est 20h. Kate vient de finir de se préparer, elle attend nerveusement ses invités au salon. Elle n'a jamais été considéré comme une femme anxieuse, sauf quand il s'agit de recevoir. La brunette est une terrible cuisinière et adore laisser sa maison à trainer. Elle a donc du organiser cette soirée durant 2 jours entiers pour y arriver: au final, elle est plutôt satisfaite du résultat, même si elle veut plus que tout faire bonne impression, pour une fois. Pour avoir l'une des pires réputations du village, blâmons son impulsivité excessive, elle tente tranquillement de redevenir quelqu'un de civilisé. Malgré tout ses ardus efforts, rien ne changera jamais Kate Austen...

Pour l'occasion, l'hôtesse a remonté ses cheveux en un haut chignon savamment négligé, porte une courte robe de cocktail noire, s'est appliqué du maquillage et a enfilé des talons hauts crèmes. Elle ne cesse de retoucher son mascara, de remettre un peu de rouge à lèvres rosé. Elle attend tout le monde avec impatience, particulièrement Juliet, qui ne vit plus avec elle depuis déjà 5 jours. Elles se sont vues quelques fois, ont partagés de bons repas et de nombreux rires... mais sans plus. Elles ne se touchent pas, ne s'embrassent plus, rien. C'est comme si les deux femmes savent que leur relation est devenue publique, sans qu'elles ne se soient consultées. La rumeur est partie à une vitesse fulgurante, impossible à arrêter. Elles sont toutes les deux gênées devant les regards complices qu'elles reçoivent, les remarques déplacées ou les sifflements quand elles marchent côte à côte. Sans s'en parler, Kate et Juliet ont purement cessé de se voir en public, ainsi qu'en privé. Ce soir, c'est l'occasion de voir où elles en sont rendues, où elles veulent se rendre avec cette relation compliquée mais excitante...

**-xxx-**

Les invités sont tous arrivés, se promènent dans la maison en mangeant, discutant et riant. Kate est heureuse de voir tous les habitants de l'île si calmes, rien ne semble pouvoir les déranger ce soir. La seule à ne pas être présente, c'est Juliet. Il est déjà 21h et pas un seul signe de la blonde. Juste au moment où Kate commence à se décourager de ne jamais voir arriver sa douce, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre pour laisser entrer une femme sublime. La beauté en question, c'est Juliet. Pourtant, c'est une Juliet changée: elle a détaché ses longs cheveux blonds, qui ondulent en tombant dans son dos dégagé par une robe d'été légère. La robe en question est d'un violet foncé, accompagnée d'accessoires blancs et de talons hauts assortis. Elle s'est maquillée, a même réussi à peindre sur son visage un sourire qui ne s'efface pas. La blonde épanouie se dirige sans hésitation vers Kate qui la regarde, bouche-bée. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne se préoccupe des invités les entourant quand Juliet s'empare du visage de sa bien aimée pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les bras de Kate se glissent derrière le cou de la grande blonde, elle rapproche tout son corps de celui de la femme transformée. Elles rompent le baiser un petit moment après, essoufflées mais souriantes.

- I missed you, murmure Juliet en frottant son nez contre celui plein de taches de rousseur.

- So did I, Blondie...

Elles se séparent doucement, mais se tiennent par les hanches durant presqu'une heure. Elles se jettent des regards amoureux, échangent des sourires et des commentaires sur la vie au village. Quand la soirée bat son plein, Kate s'éclipse dans la cuisine pour préparer le dessert, suivie de très près par Juliet.

- Following me, pretty one?

- Hum, yes. The view from back here was way too tempting.

- Shut up, Juliet!, Kate répond en rougissant avec force.

Kate tourne son dos à Juliet pour sortir du réfrigérateur un bol de fruits frais prêts à être coupés, ainsi qu'une plaquette de chocolat mi-sucré. Elle dépose le tout sur le comptoir, s'y appuie en se retournant pour faire face à la blonde qui s'approche lentement en souriant d'une moue suggestive. Elle presse son corps avec force sur celui de la brunette qui gémit en sentant le genoux de Juliet venir se faire une place entre ses cuisses brûlantes.

- I want you, Freckles...

- What's happening to you, Blondie?

- I realised I didn't want to lose you. I want to enjoy each moments we have...

Sans attendre la réponse de Kate qui de toute façon reste sans mots, Juliet s'empare des lèvres pulpeuses dans un baiser violent et passionné. Elles se débattent avec affection pour prendre le dessus, Kate cherchant désespérément à enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches larges de la blonde. Comme la brunette arrive à glisser sa main dans le décolleté voluptueux de Juliet, Claire entre dans la cuisine en toussant doucement pour les avertir de sa présence. Les deux femmes cessent leur baiser effréné, mais ne rompent tout de même pas le contact physique qu'elles ont, gardant une proximité gênante.

- Euh Kate, if you want I could make the dessert if you both want to... do your things. They won't even realise you're not there.

- That will be sweet, thanks Claire, Juliet répond sans même consulter Kate.

La grande blonde prend sa bien-aimée par la main pour la trainer avec empressement vers l'arrière de la maison, où elle ouvre la première porte qu'elle aperçoit: un placard vide minuscule avec tout juste assez d'espace pour les accueillir toutes les deux. Kate se retrouve bien assez vite plaquée entre le mur et le corps envoûtant de Juliet, les jambes autour de ses hanches. Quand Juliet abaisse avec rapidité le haut de la robe de Kate pour la faire chuter au sol et la déshabiller complètement, la brune ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Les mains délicates de la jolie blonde se promènent de ses seins frémissant à ses hanches larges. Les deux femmes sont toutes les deux pressées et désireuses d'aller plus loin; Juliet ne perd donc pas de temps avec des préliminaires qui seraient plus comme une forme de torture pour ce soir. Sa main droite caresse avec douceur le sexe impatient de Kate qui se mordille les lèvres en plongeant ses yeux chocolatés dans ceux, d'un bleu océan, de Juliet. Cette dernière insère deux doigts fins dans le sexe de Kate en l'embrassant avec rage. Leurs dents claquent les unes contre les autres, au même moment où la voix de Kate reste bloquée dans sa gorge quand elle essaie de crier son bonheur. Elle ne veut alerter personne dans la maison. Juliet rompt le baiser pour appuyer son front sur celui de la brunette, accélère de plus en plus son mouvement de va et vient incessant qui commence à rendre Kate folle. Elle s'attendait à tout de Juliet, sauf cette espèce de passion incontrôlée qui la fait trembler comme jamais aucun homme ne l'a fait trembler. Elle atteint l'orgasme quand le pouce agile de la blonde atteint son clitoris gonflé de plaisir, y appliquant à peine une petite pression. La tête de Kate se renverse sur la porte vitrée, elle ferme les yeux, son dos en sueurs est reconnaissant du froid de la fenêtre opaque. Elle convulse doucement en serrant contre elle sa Juliet qui ne bouge pas et qui s'éloigne en la reposant par terre, sur ses jambes instables. Kate ouvre ses grands yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir Juliet qui lui fait un petit sourire en coin avant de quitter le placard qui dégage une chaleur corporelle intense. Kate reprend son souffle tranquillement, remonte ses cheveux en bataille dans un chignon négligé. Décidément, Juliet lui réserve encore bien des surprises. Si la blonde croyait être la seule à pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu de dominance, elle se trompe royalement.

- Tonight, you'll pay for it, Blondie, Kate se murmure en sortant de la pièce qui irradie la chaleur et l'euphorie momentanée.

**-xxx-**

**Très petit chapitre, qui devait être plus long... Je trouvais que c'était mieux de poster ce que j'avais de déjà préparé plutôt que de vous faire attendre encore! La suite à venir, merci de votre patience...**

**AB xxx **


End file.
